


IL Nome della Rosa

by ImcompleteStar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImcompleteStar/pseuds/ImcompleteStar
Summary: -主万笛、卡配罗、皮水-水鱼闺蜜有-《玫瑰的名字（IL Nome della Rosa）》paro-中世纪信仰冲突、凶案、半架空以及一咪咪蒸汽朋克
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1.

他们在一个初秋明媚的午后出发。

伊万·拉基蒂奇的母亲恋恋不舍地将伊万的小脑袋按在怀中，紧紧贴着她的腹部，好似那里还能像他来到这个世界前那样温柔守护住他。

卢卡·拉基蒂奇轻轻抚慰着妻子的肩膀，又摸了摸伊万被剃得很短的头发，随后看向不远处立在马车前的两位神父。“孩子，该走了。”

伊万在母亲的怀中扬起脸，看了看父亲，随即又将头埋回母亲怀中，两只小手徒劳却又用力地抱了抱他的母亲，将泪水随着这个动作全部掩进母亲的裙摆中。

他坚定又轻柔地推开母亲，拽了拽褶皱的衣角，冲他的父亲点了点头。老拉基蒂奇看他红着眼睛依依不舍却一如既往地懂事顺从，便也软了心肠，意外地牵起伊万的手，拉着他走向那两位神父。

哈布斯堡的卢卡·拉基蒂奇受鲁道夫一世命令驻守瑞士，助其稳固王权，但境内施维茨、下瓦尔登、乌里三个州一直对鲁道夫的统治有所不满，甚至在鲁道夫驾崩后不到一个月就结成瑞士永久同盟试图对抗神圣罗马帝国。而罗马教廷又因教皇更迭迟迟不宣布鲁道夫唯一的儿子为帝国的合法继承人，因此哈布斯堡对帝国的统治权也岌岌可危。老拉基蒂奇深知此内忧外患，为了家人的安全、血脉的传承，他决定将次子伊万送回自己母亲的故乡，在那里有位极负盛名的圣人与刚刚过世的教皇尼古拉斯四世在年轻时同为方济会修士，关系甚密，因此当下地位超然，无可撼动，定可保稚子安全。

尽管是出于对伊万的保护，但强行皈依、骨肉分离，还是令家人心痛，反倒是一向听话的伊万一直强忍着悲恸安慰着母亲与兄长。老拉基蒂奇将伊万的小手握在手心，深感欣慰的同时又很愧疚，只希望在扎达尔他能结交新的朋友，活得长长久久。

“这两位就是我说的科瓦奇神父了，他们将带领你去达尔马提亚，你祖母的故乡，在那里奥斯蒂耶克的达沃主教会照拂你，跟随那里的牧师们好好侍奉上帝，上帝会保佑你。”老拉基蒂奇嘱咐完伊万，又与科瓦奇兄弟寒暄了几句，兄弟二人中的弟弟罗伯特低头看向伊万：满头的金发被剃得很短，在午后阳光的照射下反着淡淡的光，仿佛在圆圆的小脑袋上镀了一层圣洁的金芒。

几句之后，老拉基蒂奇的目光再次回到伊万身上，这位一方僭主一直鲜少流露的父爱在此时此刻源源不断地溢了出来，他捏了捏伊万的小脸，又拍了拍他的肩膀，很多话涌上来，却在喉头滚了一圈后又生生压了回去，最终只换做一句：“愿上帝保佑你。”

从此一别，双亲的面庞同莱茵费尔登郁郁的草香都成为了最珍贵的藏品，深深埋在伊万·拉基蒂奇的记忆深处。

两个月后，颠簸一路的众人终于抵达四季如春的达尔马提亚。

奥斯蒂耶克的达沃主教年事已高，在自己的房间里接见了这位前领主的儿子、现方济会的见习僧。站在主教榻旁的是利夫诺的兹拉特科，这位被人尊称为达利齐神父的男人看起来同老拉基蒂奇差不多年岁，他示意手边执事引导伊万以圣水净手，那位年轻的执事便笑盈盈地走上前来，冲懵懂又羞涩的伊万调皮地眨了眨眼睛，俯下身拉着他的手伸向一旁蹲下的见习僧手中的金盆。

伊万意识到，眼前这位笑起来很暖软的青年却拥有一双坚强有力的手。

接下来年迈的达沃·苏克主教又嘱咐了些什么，便将照顾这位十二岁的新晋见习僧的任务交给了达利齐。于是便由那位青年执事拉着伊万的小手，一路回到了达利齐属地的小教堂。

在终于能看到小教堂全貌的一个长满野花的小土包上，青年突然拉着伊万站定，此时飒飒的秋风吹起青年金色的长发，迫使他不得不用没有牵着伊万的手将它们别在耳后。风中夹杂着异乡寂寞的味道、野花盛开的味道、青年身上阳光的味道，连同他的话语一齐撞进伊万的心里：

“我叫做卢卡·莫德里奇，来自扎达尔，是达利齐神父的学生。以后我们要一起生活了。”

伊万仰头望着他。

太阳此时已经西沉，逆着光，伊万却没有眯起眼睛，就那样呆呆望着青年。

那青年弯下腰，摸了摸伊万已经长到半长的金发，在深秋中却笑得如同和煦春风一般，令伊万想起千里之外自家那片带着清甜香气的肥沃草原和他朝思暮想却遥不可及的母亲。

似乎读懂了伊万眼中突然流露出来的悲伤，莫德里奇亲切地捏了捏伊万的后颈，再一次地冲他狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“夕祷之前还有一点时间，带你看样东西。”说罢，莫德里奇便站直了身体，牵起伊万的手，带他来到他们共同的宿舍——“按理你是达沃主教的见习僧，可以不用和其他见习僧一样睡多人间的，但你年纪又小，暂且和卢卡在一间吧，由他来照顾你一段时间。”达利齐神父是这样说的——宿舍后面有一方菜园——信奉“基督的清贫是信仰的真谛所在”的方济各派若是占有了什么，那必定是出自实际需要——菜园可以让这小小的教堂中的神职人员自给自足。

而菜园一角则有一间简陋的石房子，就像在家乡时他父亲城堡边界处那些仆人所居住的房子一样，伊万这样想着，但他也明白这以后都将是他所住的算得上不错的房子了。

莫德里奇似乎又看出了伊万脚步微顿的原因，“放心吧，我会给你的床铺上多加些干草的。”

看到伊万果然耷拉了肩膀更加颓丧，莫德里奇差点笑出声，急忙用咳嗽来掩饰，拉着伊万走进他的“炼金房”。

“神父平常不来的，其他见习僧也被我唬住不敢来，所以只有你进来过哦，这可是我的秘密基地。”

石房子中有很多伊万见都没见过的形状奇怪的瓶瓶罐罐，但更多的则是凹凸有致的金属块。

伊万还在瞠目结舌的时候，莫德里奇将一张牛皮纸卷递给伊万。伊万展开一看，竟然是一只小鸟轮廓的草图，小鸟体内却都是他刚才看到的那种圆形、有规律凸起的金属块。他不解地望向莫德里奇。

“这是一种机械鸟，我想叫她艾玛，还想让它自由地在空中翱翔，我们一起来完成她好吗？”

伊万依旧不是很懂，却在莫德里奇真挚的目光中不自觉地点了点头。

“那我们就说定了！以后我是伟大的卢卡炼金术士，而你是卢卡的小跟班！”莫德里奇故作得意洋洋地卷好图纸，“不过要保密哦，炼金术士被归为异教徒，被人发现是要被关起来的。”

伊万被吓得打了个哆嗦，随即忧虑起来，该怎么保守这件秘密。

见伊万的注意力全部都被这个“秘密”所吸引而不再犯乡愁，莫德里奇满意地笑了笑。

此时，夕祷的钟声响起，莫德里奇再次拉起伊万的手，“走吧，吃饭去了。吃饭之前要听神父领唱《节俭进餐颂》，听不懂也没关系，不要睡着就好。”

莫德里奇对于修行很虔诚，但他一向是个严于律己宽以待人的性子，又受到同时期罗杰·培根“科学造福人类”理论的影响，思想前卫不羁，这也为伊万·拉基蒂奇日后的离经叛道埋下了种子。

夕祷过后，吃过简单的鹰嘴豆炖鸡肉拌米饭，莫德里奇拉着伊万熟悉了整个修道院。修道院不大，只有一座带钟楼的尖顶教堂，和几栋矮小的僧侣宿舍；莫德里奇还向伊万介绍了为数不多的僧侣和来菜园帮工的平民。

熬过令伊万昏昏欲睡的晚祷，莫德里奇终于拉着伊万来到他们的房间。

并没有什么干草铺就的地铺，而是一张布满软垫看起来就很松软的小榻，伊万震惊地捂上嘴，“这——”

“原来你会说话呀。”莫德里奇故作吃惊地点了点伊万的小鼻子，轻易化解了伊万那还未出口的令他有些不好意思的感激，嘴上却说着傲娇的反话：“这是小孩子的特权哦，长大了还是要睡干草铺的！”

伊万雀跃地冲向小榻，一纵身便把自己扔进了软垫中，这将是他两个月以来睡得最舒服的一觉。

莫德里奇任他在软垫中徜徉，笑着熄灭了烛火上了自己的床。

没一会儿伊万就安静了下来——他原本就很安静，只是那些衣物摩挲软垫的声音停止了——黑暗之中，伊万轻轻地说了一句“谢谢你……卢卡兄弟。”

莫德里奇这次没有憋住笑声，尽管他们修士之间都按《圣经》教诲，相互以兄弟相称，但这称呼从一个十二岁的稚子口中一本正经地唤出，还是让莫德里奇觉得想笑。

伊万在黑暗中憋红小脸，不知道为什么莫德里奇突然笑话他，是他的举动太幼稚了，还是他说错了话？

莫德里奇也觉得他这样笑不对，便充满歉意地借着月光走近伊万，“原谅我，我仁慈又宽容的伊万小兄弟？”

或许是这个称呼真的很诡异，伊万也不禁笑出了声。

“看吧，我的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”莫德里奇夸张地叫嚣着，还拿着伊万的手去摸他自己的胳膊以示真实。

二人笑够了，莫德里奇拍了拍伊万的小榻，让他躺好，自己则坐在榻旁的地上，“以后我叫你伊万，你叫我卢卡就好了。”

伊万点了点头，偷偷搂住了莫德里奇放在他榻上的胳膊。

莫德里奇因着这是伊万来这里的第一晚，年纪又小便纵了他这番举动，让他抱着自己的胳膊，自己则倚靠着小榻就这样睡去。

莫德里奇此番的善意举动，再一次地，为日后他们追溯伊万·拉基蒂奇离经叛道的根源诱因添上了浓墨重彩的又一笔。

*

“伊万，看到神父了吗？”三年间，伊万·拉基蒂奇的个头蹿得飞快，眼看就要追上比他大了八岁的莫德里奇，而在一年前，达沃主教升往天国近距离瞻仰天父容貌，达利齐便接替了他的圣职前往达尔马提亚大修道院担任主教，莫德里奇也因此晋升为神父。

他还能在哪？拉基蒂奇默默在心中比了个十字架，这群见习僧真是一年不如一年，“他可能上山坡那边医治武科耶维奇家的小羊去了。”或许这样说能给莫德里奇争取更多的时间，好让他在夕祷之前都没有人去打扰。

“好的，谢谢你伊万！”见习僧火急火燎地奔赴山坡那边的镇上，似乎真的有什么着急的事情要找莫德里奇定夺。

愿上帝原谅这只迷途的羔羊，他只是说了“可能”，没有说“一定”，要是他在武科耶维奇家找不到莫德里奇，也只能怪他自己没把话听完。

“还有可能在另一边的村庄里教孩子读诗，但最有可能是在他自己的‘石堡’中研究他那些‘机械鸭子’。”

想到这，拉基蒂奇便停下脚步，放弃原本要去的地方，转身向菜园后方的炼金房走去。

莫德里奇果然在这里，见他进来，只抬了一下头，用鼻梁上的金边眼镜扫了他一眼便继续埋头于手上的工作，“怎么？我们的小马特奥又有什么天大的事要找我了？”

“可能是想向你请假，去武科耶维奇家看他的小羊。”

莫德里奇一下便识破这位见习牧师话语中的陷阱，“武科耶维奇家哪来的小羊？”

真不愧是他英明神武的导师。拉基蒂奇怂了怂肩膀，“或许是在你忙于领悟手头名为‘科学’的上帝之开智魔法时，上帝以更简单的预兆指引了它们前往武科耶维奇家寻求庇护。”

莫德里奇听了拉基蒂奇话这才抬起头来，从金丝眼镜上方望向拉基蒂奇，“我亲爱的伊万，你是在责怪我耽于实验而疏于对你拉丁语法作业的检查吗？为何听起来你赞美的修辞与说出口的语气这么不匹配？”

拉基蒂奇讪讪地笑了笑：“卢卡，太精明了不好，容易秃。”

莫德里奇挑了挑眉，看向拉基蒂奇光洁的额头——早年间他蓄起和自己一样的长发，却又不知为何一夜之间剪短了，现在又长长了些，侧捋向一旁。

见莫德里奇一直盯着自己的头发看，拉基蒂奇似乎想起什么令他不好意思的事来，立刻岔开话题：“既然你提到了拉丁语和羔羊，我确实有些问题不明白。”

“哦？”

“我注意到拉丁语中羔羊（agnus）是来自于agnoscit一词：认知。”拉基蒂奇走到莫德里奇身边，接过他手边的羽毛笔，沾了点墨水，在莫德里奇正在研究的羊皮纸卷一角写下这两个词。“一个人类特有的充满哲学与理性词汇是如何衍生成一种动物的？”

“我亲爱的伊万，谁说认知只有人类可以做到？羔羊一出生就能从羊群之中辨认出母亲的声音，而母羊也总是能从那么多看起来一模一样的羊羔之中辨认出自己的孩子并哺育它，这就是认知。而且自然万物皆有认知：树叶会向着阳光充足的地方伸展，其根系也会向着水源充沛的地方探索，猎犬认识自己的主人也可以分辨敌人……”

莫德里奇喋喋不休地讲着，这令拉基蒂奇意识到他用来打岔的话题挑选得多么不好——一旦谈及对自然的观察与感悟或者是对科学的探究与结论，他这位年轻却异常博学的导师就不会停下。

拉基蒂奇侧头看着身边近在咫尺的莫德里奇一张一翕的嘴，却无暇听他在说的内容，他这个样子已经有一段时间了：莫德里奇给他将拉丁语，他听不进去，莫德里奇给他讲克罗地亚语，他听不进去，莫德里奇给他讲经，他听不进去，莫德里奇给他讲诗歌，他还是听不进去……只光是看着莫德里奇的脸就占据了他所有的注意力。

对于这一现象，他翻遍了小教堂为数不多的经典甚至医书，都没有找到他到底是怎么了，他以为他得了什么极其罕见的疾病且病入膏肓，正在绝望之际突然有一天莫德里奇欢欣鼓舞地拿出一本来自远方友人寄来的新书《新生》，给他吟诵里面的内容，拉基蒂奇才猛然发觉原来莫德里奇那些竟然能震撼他心魄微小动作、令他不忍错目的一颦一笑都出自于爱神的眷盼，那因为能和他并肩待在一起而变得甜蜜浓稠的空气、那因为他太过关注其他而忽略自己而有点酸涩的心情，都来自于他对于莫德里奇浓烈又不可言说的爱。

十五岁的拉基蒂奇刚刚从自己没有得什么重大疾病的惊吓中走出来，就立即陷入了一场注定无果的禁忌之恋，不知是幸还是劫。

“伊万？”滔滔不绝的莫德里奇此时终于发现了拉基蒂奇的心不在焉，他轻轻捏了捏拉基蒂奇的后颈。

拉基蒂奇立刻如被踩了尾巴的大狗一般抖了抖，浑身的汗毛都竖立起来，向旁边挪了挪躲开了莫德里奇的触碰。

“你还好吗？”莫德里奇也察觉了拉基蒂奇最近的不对劲，没有理会拉基蒂奇的闪躲，上前一步关心着他。

不好，很不好，而且快死了。拉基蒂奇看着他，甚至有些嫉妒他的无知无觉。一心侍奉上帝，闲暇沉迷科学，博爱他的教民却又能够心无旁骛，多么令人着迷就多么令人嫉妒。

但他也清楚地记得圣保罗在书中教诲他们：嫉妒是争端的根源，是应该受到谴责的。况且，他的卢卡这么好，不应该被这样对待。

拉基蒂奇盯着莫德里奇，因为羞愧和一些其他的感情，他的脸渐渐涨红，就在莫德里奇想要摸摸他的额头的时候，他逃开了莫德里奇的手，逃命似的跑出炼金室。

“嘿！这臭小子！”在门外他不期然地撞上了一个高大的男人，拉基蒂奇瞥了那人一眼，意识到那是泽尼察的德扬——他们的老朋友，准确地说是莫德里奇的老朋友又来了，三天两头地来骚扰他们的清净，想到这，拉基蒂奇便没有礼貌地停都没停就跑走了。

“他怎么了？”洛夫伦扭头看着拉基蒂奇离去的背影，问跟出来的莫德里奇。

莫德里奇耸了耸肩膀，还未说什么便看见了一旁惊魂未定的马特奥·科瓦契奇。

“神父，原来你在这里，太好了我找了您一下午。”

莫德里奇讪笑了下，他在这里躲清净也不是一次两次，马特奥之所以找了他一下午都没找到这里，定是拉基蒂奇对他说了些什么，随即他想起方才他们对话中的武科耶维奇家的小羊，不由嗔笑拉基蒂奇太欺负小朋友了。

“有什么事吗我亲爱的马特奥？”

“有您的书信，信使说挺急的。”

莫德里奇接过一看，然后眉飞色舞地递给洛夫伦，“查理要来了。”

*

十五岁的少年正是做出什么事情都想让别人知道的张扬年纪，还更加想要处处彰显自己浓烈的爱意，把自己觉得最好的东西献给所爱之人——这正是他蓄起和莫德里奇一样发型的原因。但作为一个在天主教会长大的孩子，一直被灌输要压抑这些感情和欲望——他暂且不知道除了想和莫德里奇一直在一起以外还有什么能归之为欲望——这也是他又突然改变发型的原因：他因为崇拜而生出爱，因此蓄起和莫德里奇一样的长发，又因为爱而生出惧怕，因此剪掉了那头长发。

伊万·拉基蒂奇最近的日子如同他的发型一般充满矛盾又煎熬反复。

更糟糕的是，在此期间，多博伊的韦德兰登堂入室，连续霸占了好几晚卢卡的房间与卢卡秉烛夜谈不说，还打算长住下来。

“那孩子长得还挺快。”

听听，一副老气横秋的口气，不就比我大上那么几岁吗。拉基蒂奇愤愤地盯着莫德里奇身边的乔尔卢卡。

“是呀，我的衣服他马上就穿不下了。”莫德里奇低低笑着，颇有些自豪：他自己个子长得小，但养出来的小孩够高，他就莫名高兴。

看莫德里奇因为自己而骄傲，拉基蒂奇也很开心，他刚要走过去和莫德里奇比一比个头，就听见莫德里奇接道：“或许能赶上你呢，巨人查理。”

拉基蒂奇立刻停下脚步，打量着乔尔卢卡，哼！不就是比我高上那么一点吗！

感受到了拉基蒂奇敌意的乔尔卢卡有些纳闷。

“怎么了？”莫德里奇察觉顺着乔尔卢卡的目光望过去，但此时拉基蒂奇已经蹲下身，假作研究他们种植的燕麦，没让莫德里奇看出什么不对劲。

乔尔卢卡愣了一下，摇了摇头，突然想起什么严重的事，拉着莫德里奇转身，低声问他，“你听说了吗，阿纳尼的那位*已经发布教俗敕谕，规定教士非经教皇同意不得向世俗君主纳税，遭到法王*的强烈反对。”

莫德里奇点了点头，随即笑道：“我还听到了更过分的，摩罗尼的彼得*正是受他每夜蛊惑，以为是梦中听到了神谕，才再次回归山林。因此他是以阴险的手段上位的。”

对于近几年罗马教廷频繁易主，远在亚得里亚海彼岸的教众关心却无能为力，一方面不齿卜尼法斯八世敛财的行为，一方面又为欧洲各国皇帝逐渐脱离罗马教廷的控制而担忧。

二人边讨论着时局，边走远，不想让满院子的见习僧听到，徒增对局势的忧虑。

忽地，莫德里奇感觉到脚边落下了一个重物。

“伊万诺？”莫德里奇眼睛亮了亮。

“什么？”乔尔卢卡没听清楚莫德里奇的嘟囔。

“没事，你先去准备领颂午时经吧，你来了省了我好多事！我马上就来。”莫德里奇眨眨眼睛，不动声色地将脚下的机械小鼠用自己的长袍下摆盖住。

乔尔卢卡不明所以地离开后，莫德里奇蹲下身，将机械小鼠捡起来捧在手心里，“小家伙，你怎么在这里呀？”

这机械小鼠是他专门做给拉基蒂奇的，原本他们想把艾玛做出来，但一个会飞的机械铁块比一只在地上跑的要难以实现得多，于是莫德里奇先做了一只小鼠送给那时还年幼的拉基蒂奇，还取了和他相似的名字。

果不其然，拉基蒂奇从一颗树下走出来，他伸出手，将蹲在地上仰望他的莫德里奇拉起来。然后就这样握着他的手突然跪在他面前。

莫德里奇手中的小鼠都被吓掉，“伊万，你这是干什么？”

“神父，我有罪，我想请求您对我施以告解的圣礼。”

莫德里奇低头望着拉基蒂奇金色的脑袋顶，懊恼自己最近确实忽略了关心伊万的成长健康，明明察觉到他有些不对劲却没有问，以至于他要用告解的方式来倾诉。

“我可怜的孩子，有什么话都可以和我说，不必……”

“不，神父，我坚持告解，乞求您的宽恕。”

莫德里奇的表情严肃起来，平日里他们无话不谈，他不知道伊万到底有什么事严重到需要向他告解并乞求他的宽恕，而且告解结束之后，按照规定，他也不能对伊万再次提起。

但是莫德里奇对于他的小伊万一向是有求必应，于是他将手放在他的头顶。

这又是一个秋天，地点还是在那个矮坡，飒飒秋风拂过二人身侧，扬起他们相似的金发，伊万·拉基蒂奇诉说着自己的罪过，莫德里奇则低着头仔细聆听。

荒诞的爱慕、无谓的嫉妒，无知与彷徨、傲慢与惭愧。

莫德里奇却从愁眉紧锁到欣然一笑，他轻易地宽恕了拉基蒂奇的“罪”，并告诉他十五岁正是情窦初开的年纪，而“爱”则是上帝创造出来最美好的事物之一，并没有他们向他灌输得那样可怕。而不管是美好还是可怕，都是要靠认知来确定，现在他的认知只局限于教条，自然会感到心生爱意是错的，但等他再长大一点，眼界放开之后，就会感到爱的美好，况且如果他连一个人都没爱过，又如何能去爱世人，并且做到爱人如己呢。

“我知道，你在我这里看过的《传道书》中说：我得知有等妇人，比死还苦；她的心是罗网，手是锁链。更有人说女人是恶魔的载体。但是我亲爱的伊万，如果女人是这样邪恶的东西，那么上帝为何要在自己的创造物中添加这样一项？她既然存在，就一定会有存在的意义，就一定会有她自身的美德。正是这样的美德让你产生倾慕，让你的爱也存在意义。”

显然，莫德里奇并没有把拉基蒂奇的爱慕对象当做自己，只是想当然地认为是镇上某位不知名的妙龄少女勾走了他年轻信义的神魂。而拉基蒂奇在得到了他的宽慰之后获得了极大的鼓励：莫德里奇说得对，他们还有的是时间，他完全不必担心分离，这份爱可以持续很久，直到它的意义显现。而自己那莫名的嫉妒则是因为他现在又太过弱小，向往成为莫德里奇、洛夫伦、维达、乔尔卢卡等人成熟稳重的模样，在那之后，这份邪恶的嫉妒之心也自然会消弭。

他最终会变得强大、博学、成熟、精于一切莫德里奇在意的工种。

于是这场忏悔与宽恕风马牛毫不相及的告解，奠定了日后伊万·拉基蒂奇离经叛道的基石。

*

又过了五年，伊万·拉基蒂奇成为了首位比当年莫德里奇还年轻的达尔马提亚执事。

“只比我那时小了两个月而已。”莫德里奇气鼓鼓地碎碎念。

“你永远是最棒的，我亲爱的卢卡。我可没有信心能在不到两年的时间里升为神父，但是你却做到了。”五年过去，拉基蒂奇变得更加潇洒倜傥，风度翩翩，嘴巴也像抹了蜜一样赞美的可以话接连不断，却又不让人觉得他的话浮夸。

被拉基蒂奇那双如冬日里的普利特维采湖般神秘深邃的灰眸注视，同时耳畔还萦绕着他甜蜜的夸奖，莫德里奇相信这种情形下，并不只他一个人会脸红心跳。

就在莫德里奇不知该训斥拉基蒂奇油嘴滑舌还是该推开他自己跑路的时候，几个新来的见习僧为他解了围，“神父，您刚才讲的赞美经因为是法语的，所以我有些不明白的地方想要问问您。”

莫德里奇和善地笑了笑，刚要问他是哪里不明白，便被拉基蒂奇把话抢了，“我来吧，你去休息会。”

“真厉害，还有什么是你不会的吗？”莫德里奇掩嘴笑，丝毫没有认为拉基蒂奇的行为是越俎代庖，反而还为他将拉基蒂奇教导得如此博学多识而感到高兴。

“有啊。”拉基蒂奇边将莫德里奇向他的炼金室推，边歪头回想，“卡斯蒂利亚语和加泰罗尼亚语。”

莫德里奇闻罢不禁失笑：“伊万你还真是记仇。”

莫德里奇总是会收到来自伊比利亚半岛的书信，他交友之广，确实是从小只在莱茵费尔登和达尔马提亚生活过的拉基蒂奇所不能及的。而每当看到莫德里奇收到那些异国又是些看不懂的文字时，拉基蒂奇就会默默地不高兴，莫德里奇再迟钝也多少能感受到。而眼下，他的手中刚好就有一封来自巴塞罗那的信。

“明天，明天我就教你，好不好？My Lord？”

这下轮到拉基蒂奇脸红，每次莫德里奇用他前领主的儿子身份揶揄他，他都有些不好意思，但并不是因为这个称呼提醒了他虎落平阳的事实，而是他觉得这称呼很——

嗯，就是他五年前还不太了解，但现在每天都令他饱受煎熬的那个词。

拉基蒂奇没用多长时间就解释清楚了见习僧的困惑，回到炼金室想要邀功借以缠着莫德里奇学习加泰罗尼亚语的时候，莫德里奇却面色凝重地说道，“没有时间了，伊万，我现在就要动身去趟巴塞罗那。”

他的好友塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯失踪了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.阿纳尼的那位：指卜尼法斯八世，罗马教皇（1294-1303年在位）。生于意大利中部的阿纳尼。1281年任红衣主教。1294年以阴谋手段登上教皇宝座，主张教皇权力高于世俗君权。另，万笛故事起始于1293年。  
> 2.法王：即腓力四世  
> 3.摩罗尼的彼得：即切莱斯廷五世，卜尼法斯八世的上一任教皇（1294年7月-1294年12月在位），第一位自动逊位的教皇。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

莫德里奇匆忙地收拾了行囊，骑上科瓦契奇临时从镇上购买的骏马，向着伊比利亚半岛狂奔。

而就在被丢下的拉基蒂奇还站在原地痴痴望着莫德里奇离去方向，暗自神伤的时候，他那受到万分尊敬又慈悲体贴的圣父赐予了他一个赶上去的机会：带有法国国王徽记的信笺被送到，信使指名要见莫德里奇神父，说那是来自腓力四世特使的邀请。

于是拉基蒂奇又让科瓦契奇再次购买了一匹骏马，带着信使追逐莫德里奇而去。

在不眠不休地赶了一夜路之后，他们终于赶上了正要启程的莫德里奇。

“克里斯？”恭敬地送走国王的信使，莫德里奇骑在马上展开信笺，“他也要去诺坎普。”莫德里奇将那封充满了机遇又折磨得他无比疲惫的信递给拉基蒂奇。

“事情都赶到了一块，我认为这里面有什么隐情。”莫德里奇将自己的焦虑说了出来：

近年来因为欧洲各国皇帝均不满于新教皇拒绝纳税的敕令，君权与神权的矛盾逐渐激化，法王腓力四世更是宣布凡法兰西王国的臣民，未经国王允许，不得将金银、货币、武器、马匹输出国外。这一法令虽然没有指明对抗罗马教廷，实际上是禁止法国诸侯与教士向罗马教皇纳贡，也就卡住了卜尼法斯八世的财政来源。这场金钱之战后来以教皇的退让暂时画上了休止符。

年初的时候，意大利历史最为悠久且地位依然显赫的科隆纳家族年轻好胜的小史蒂芬掠劫了一架装满黄金的马车，后被指控抢夺了教皇的财产，殃及整个科隆纳家族，不仅家族主教受辱，领地更是遭到卜尼法斯八世的破坏，家族根据地的帕莱斯特里纳被教皇国的士兵夷为平地，而且教皇还命人在耕地中撒上盐使之永远贫瘠。

与此同时在法国的领土上，有一名主教被控叛逆，国王法院判其有罪，腓力四世要求卜尼法斯八世免掉这名主教的教职，以便惩办。卜尼法斯八世还记恨着金钱之战的仇，在这场司法权之战中，便宣布那名主教只能在罗马受审，并且取消了之前在财政上的让步，谴责腓力四世在对待教会的问题上犯有许多罪行，试图开除腓力四世的教籍——这是严重的指控，因为被开除教籍的贵族等于失去了法律的保护，任何人都可以掠夺他的财产。

新仇旧恨加在一起腓力四世开始暗中联络各路反教皇人士，包括同样憎恨教皇的科隆纳家族。

他们希望能够指控教皇犯有异端、非法篡位等罪行，从而审判教皇将其拉下神坛。

莫德里奇这种方济各派修士一向深居简出不问这种利益争斗，尽管他对于教皇那些敛财的行为也很不满，但并不代表他支持残暴好斗的法王。

但也有好事的修士，在双方的明争暗斗已经到了白热化的阶段时，提出欧洲反对教会的势力已经肆虐起来，而偏安一隅的伊比利亚半岛才是教皇最大的盟友，只要争取到在那里的红衣大主教鲁维亚莱斯的支持，就能够在这场争斗中获胜。

卜尼法斯八世深以为然，但教皇的威仪不能丢，他只能私下派人去联络。

而法王洞悉了教皇的目的，随即也派出使者前往伊比利亚。

“信中那位马德拉的克里斯蒂亚诺就是法王的使臣？”拉基蒂奇与莫德里奇并驾齐驱，疾驰在密林之中。

“对。”

“那么另一位代表教皇的使者是谁呢？”

“这正是克里斯写信给我的原因，因为他怕他控制不住自己，将那使者杀掉。”

拉基蒂奇惊诧地望向莫德里奇，发现他的表情凝重，并不似是在开玩笑，“什么？”

莫德里奇不知是不愿意再说下去还是已经陷入回忆，并没有回答拉基蒂奇的问题。

*

马德里的弗洛伦蒂诺向红衣大主教鲁维亚莱斯进言，教皇和法王都不好得罪，尤其是腓力四世——他心思极深，甫一继位便停止了其祖父时期就开始的对阿拉贡王国所属西西里岛的争夺，专心国内的王权统一，并且在巩固了王权之后向西打赢了英格兰的爱德华、在东击退了神圣罗马帝国诸侯，不可谓不骁勇有谋。而他对于教廷的态度也十分激进，最近传言他有意扶植和他关系更好的波尔多大主教柏特隆为新任教皇，如果他成功了，那罗马教廷将有天翻地覆的巨变，弗洛伦蒂诺认为此时此刻他们不应该择边而站。

“伊万，如果是你该怎样为自己的修道院避过这场腥风血雨？”

莫德里奇在露宿点的篝火前，用一根长木棍戳着篝火下方的底柴，思考了一路依旧面色凝重地盯着那跳跃的火苗，心思却没跟随目光落在那上面。

拉基蒂奇仔细地想了想，他尽管饱读经典，却没有一本上教过如何玩弄权术，更没有经历过相互倾轧的宫廷生活无从累积“宝贵”的斗争经验，最终他只能摇摇头，暗自恼怒自己还是不够万能。

“祸水东引。这就是我们为什么去加泰罗尼亚而不是卡斯蒂利亚。他让大主教下令开办一场辩法会，辩论基督到底应不应该守贫——将矛盾指向方济各派和教皇，令教皇的使者和国王的使者先一步一较高下，而那之后，胜利者才能带着他的理论、他的说辞面见大主教。而举办地点也是他精挑细选的，必然不会是卡斯蒂利亚的某地，也不会是圣伯纳乌，只会是同他关系不好的加泰罗尼亚的诺坎普。”

拉基蒂奇觉得自己这辈子都想不出这么坏的点子，便没那么懊恼了。

“塞尔吉奥是克里斯和我一同在圣伯纳乌当见习僧的时候结识的，克里斯还不知道塞尔吉奥失踪的事，还以为这次可以在诺坎普相见，因此约我一起。”

“你看起来很担心，那位拉莫斯修士具体出了什么事？”

“他失踪了，在双方使团即将到达的关键时刻。诺坎普的圣胡安主教抱恙，由他的助手阿尔瓦塞特的安德烈和图书馆馆长哈维共同主持事务，哈维觉得来自伯纳乌的塞尔吉奥是故意挑这个时候制造恐慌给诺坎普带来麻烦，而伊涅斯塔认为塞尔吉奥不会无缘无故这样做，因此请我前去帮忙寻找，不过我却认为这其中还有一层深意：正是知晓我与克里斯的交情，他们才会让我夹在中间帮忙斡旋。”

“原来人心这么复杂。”拉基蒂奇不由感叹，心中又升起一丝不安，“如果诺坎普真的暗藏危机，卢卡你会不会因此受到威胁？”

莫德里奇蹙起眉头，再一次地，没有回答拉基蒂奇的话。

*

他们日夜兼程，风餐露宿，终于比使团早两天到达诺坎普，然而留给莫德里奇找人的时间并不多。得到通知的伊涅斯塔和哈维站在修道院大门口，哈维身边站着一位托着金钵的见习僧，伊涅斯塔身边则是一位一脸不耐烦的高个子僧侣。

来自异国的二人下了马，哈维立刻上前用金钵中的圣水浇洒了莫德里奇的双手，热烈欢迎了他的到来，接着是伊涅斯塔的亲吻和拥抱，“欢迎你我的兄弟，并且感谢你能够特意前来给予我们无私的帮助。”

伊涅斯塔似乎急于将自己所知道的事都告诉莫德里奇，但他一旁的大个子突然清了清嗓子说道，“愿上帝怜惜这两位远道而来的不速之客，赐予他们丰盛的早餐。”

伊涅斯塔这才意识到自己有多么急迫以至于失礼，“对对，厨房还预留了些食物，你们先吃，然后休息一会儿，辰时经后我们再详谈。这位是皮克神父，他会带你们去厨房。”

在通往厨房的路上，拉基蒂奇才能好好看看这间大教堂，这是他离开瑞士后第一次见到这样宏伟的建筑，光是从正门绕过礼拜堂就走了半刻钟。

看似目不斜视的皮克却将拉基蒂奇的举动都收在眼底，不禁对他东张西望的样子发出了鄙夷的哼声。

莫德里奇趁机问道，“皮克神父，你对拉莫斯修士有什么印象吗？”

“没有，我和他不熟。”

“那可真是遗憾，看来他在伯纳乌的好人缘并没有带来诺坎普。”

“哼。诺坎普才不会被他的花言巧语所迷惑。”

这下连原本心思没在打探消息的拉基蒂奇都听出皮克话中的自相矛盾，皮克也自知说漏嘴，便更加绷紧表情一言不发。

“这里是你们两位的房间，请记下，现在我们去厨房，之后请你们自己回来，我要去讲辰时经了。”

“请问拉莫斯的房间在哪里？我们想……”

“不知道，你问内务总管吧。”皮克将他们引到厨房门口，一指里面正在指挥仆人干活的僧侣，便立刻头也不回地离开了。

“他可真奇怪。”拉基蒂奇用克罗地亚语对莫德里奇说道。

莫德里奇点了点头，“但不急于在这一时，我的伊万，你不饿吗？”

说起这个，拉基蒂奇立刻感到被他压抑了好几日的饥饿感重新夺回了主动权，令他感到饥肠辘辘。

内务总管是来自萨瓦德尔的塞尔吉奥，他命令仆人端上了一些葡萄酒、奶酪、面包和一些伊比利亚火腿。拉基蒂奇立刻埋头吃起来，他正是成长的年纪，抵挡不住摆在面前美食的诱惑。

莫德里奇则一小块一小块地撕着面包，“塞尔吉奥这个名字似乎在伊比利亚半岛很常见。”

“是的，我恰巧和那位失踪的拉莫斯修士都叫这个。”一间修道院里，若有什么潜藏的秘密，那绝不会逃过内务总管的眼睛，布斯克茨当然知道莫德里奇远自亚里亚德海彼岸来此的目的，于是开门见山地介绍起拉莫斯。

莫德里奇也对拉莫斯在诺坎普所做的事有所知晓。可以判断布斯克茨话中有几分保留。

拉莫斯是从伯纳乌而来——他在信中对莫德里奇说他与老头子闹翻了，但布斯克茨却认为他是来自伯纳乌的小偷，觊觎他们伟大图书馆的藏书。

“圣胡安大主教也是这么想的吗？”

“不不，主教大人抱恙，埃尔南德兹与伊涅斯塔一致认为还是不要以这等事叨扰主教大人。但你知道……”布斯克茨顿了顿，突然压低了声音，“据我推测，哈维与安德烈应该不是这么认为的，不然他们也不会让远方来的贵客在修道院中寻找了，试问谁偷到了古籍不会逃走而是藏起来呢。”

“那么您认为他有可能藏在哪里呢？”

“这我可说不好，诺坎普太大了。”布斯克茨对诺坎普的热爱与崇敬不由自主地藉由加泰罗尼亚语倾泻而出。

“你们的藏书室一定很大。”拉基蒂奇狼吞虎咽地咽下火腿肉，喝了一口葡萄酒，用拉丁语顺着布斯克茨的话说下去，“你们的院子都这么大，藏书室一定更大。”

提起藏书室，布斯克茨立刻警惕起来，但随即听到拉基蒂奇言语中的歆羡，便又变得得意起来，“那是当然，一座没有藏书的修道院，就如同一座没有财富的城市、没有名望的城堡、没有炊具的厨房、没有食物的餐厅、没有植物的菜园、没有花草的草坪、没有树叶的林木……总之，我们的藏书室拥有伊比利亚半岛和地中海沿岸最丰富的的藏书。”

莫德里奇没有错过布斯克茨表情的变化。

“管理它们一定令你感到无比荣耀却又有些烦恼。”

“不不，我的孩子，与其他修道院不同，我只负责其他事物，而我们伟大的图书馆由专门的图书馆长负责管理，他还有两个助手。”接着，布斯克茨为他们两个介绍了诺坎普与众不同的成员结构。但这些莫德里奇都同拉基蒂奇在路上讲过了，他们只是以此为始试图令布斯克茨松懈下来，引他说些他们不知道的细节。

但谈话的结果收效甚微。

“也不是毫无所获，提起藏书室的时候，这位话多却拐弯抹角的内务总管表情很不自然。”拉基蒂奇在为二人准备的房间里收拾着床铺，将自己的想法说了出来。

莫德里奇为拉基蒂奇的观察能力感到自豪。

但他还没说什么，伊涅斯塔便敲开了他们的房门。

一阵客套的寒暄以及对莫德里奇过往事迹的恭维后，伊涅斯塔讲起了拉莫斯在使者来临的关键时刻的失踪令整个修道院的僧侣都惶恐不安，希望了解他的莫德里奇能够将他找出来。

“听起来你很担心他的安危，却又笃定他暂时无虞。”莫德里奇与伊涅斯塔也算老相识，加之之前布斯克茨的暗示，莫德里奇认为伊涅斯塔知道些什么却不能告诉自己。

“拉莫斯修士虽然年轻，在这里却已经算得上是一位出色的画师了。”伊涅斯塔没有回答莫德里奇的试探，“他经常为典籍绘制插图，因此在图书馆待得比较久，正因为这样，有不少他是来偷典籍的无耻的卡斯蒂利亚人的流言蜚语蔓延。但你我都相信他的人品。”

“他确实在少年的时候就展露出了非凡的绘画天赋。”莫德里奇记起他们同在伯纳乌的时候，拉莫斯就经常信手拈来一些小画送他，后来演变成在他自己的身体上作画，因此也多了不少纹身。有次他缠着莫德里奇，“我送了你那么多张画了，你也画一个给我呀。”莫德里奇哭笑不得，随手画了只兔子，“真是难看得可以。难以想象你这双手是怎么画出那么精细的图纸的。”尽管当时拉莫斯将所有的嫌弃都展现在了脸上，但没几天之后莫德里奇就发现拉莫斯将那只蠢兔子原原本本地画在了他的腿上。

“他失踪前一天晚上还有唱诗班的僧众看到过他，而第二日的申正经*时他就没有出现了。”

“您有没有派人去村中寻找？”

“自然是有，但并没有人见过他——僧侣或者加以伪装的路人——没有任何收获。”

“我可以去他的房间看一下吗？”

“当然，我们保持了他房间的原样，但他显然在那晚就没有就寝：床铺很整洁没有睡过的痕迹。”

“还有一个问题，如果您不认为他是因为犯了什么错事而逃跑，又不是那种故意挑这种时候藏起来给诺坎普带来麻烦的人，那么是否代表您认为他是在躲避什么人，更或者是被什么人绑架了？”

“这——”伊涅斯塔一时也无法解释他的矛盾举动。

正中靶心，拉基蒂奇暗自给他的神父比了个赞许的手势。

莫德里奇静静地看着他这位令人尊敬的老友。

“您获准可以询问任何僧侣，并且在修道院内自由活动。除此之外我没有什么可以对您说的了。”

“您是想说，别的您没有权利再说了？”

“卢卡兄弟……”伊涅斯塔摸了摸自己已经少得可怜的顶发。

“好吧好吧。”莫德里奇不再追问，“那么您能当着僧侣们的面授予我如上那些使命吗？”

“当然，就在晚餐时。”伊涅斯塔见莫德里奇不再纠缠于那个问题，如蒙特赦，转身便要离开，“相信杰拉德——就是皮克神父，已经告诉过你们，为了方便找人，你们可以不用出席礼拜，若是错过了餐食，厨房也会有人照应你们。”

尊贵的皮克神父可能因为太过懊恼而忘记这样说了。拉基蒂奇心中默默念叨。

待伊涅斯塔离开，莫德里奇便将自己投进伊万为他铺好的床铺中，“安德烈知道的要比他告诉我的多得多，或许是他经由他人的告解而得知，因此不能对外人道明。但他又担心事情会进一步恶化，所以才邀我前来，希望能经我的调查帮他把真相宣之于众。”

拉基蒂奇点了点头，“或许答案就在藏书室中。”

*

晚餐时间还没到，卢卡·莫德里奇便迫不及待地带着拉基蒂奇来到诺坎普的图书馆。

图书馆位于一座八角形的高塔中。高塔的一楼是厨房，壁炉巨大的烟道贯穿最北面的墙壁，为上层的图书馆提供暖气，因此八面塔只有北墙没有窗户。

莫德里奇顺着旋转扶梯走上二楼，二楼靠近窗户的敞亮地方零星坐着几位僧侣，正在缮写经文，除了摆在他们桌子上的经书以外，莫德里奇没有见到任何书架，旋梯也止于此层，但从外观上看，这座尖塔应该还有一层，所有书籍应该都收纳在那一层。

于是他询问了身边最近的僧侣，却被一个低沉的声音打断。

“藏书室可不是你想去就能去的地方。”

“伊涅斯塔神父准许我可以去任何地方。晚餐时间会宣布。”莫德里奇和善地回应。

“那一定不包括藏书室，并不是针对你，诺坎普有诺坎普的规矩。”说罢，皮克便板着脸离开了。

莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇面面相觑。

“我觉得他就是针对你。”拉基蒂奇小声说道。

“请别介意，皮克神父真的没有那个意思。”临近身边的僧侣立刻解释道，“图书馆的藏书室确实一直以来都只有馆长和他的两位助手才能进入，据说里面是个迷宫。随便进入便会被困在里面。这种构造可以使图书更好地被保护。我是说，只有少数人知晓典籍的位置。”

“嗯……”

“啊，忘记介绍我自己了，我是约尔迪·阿尔巴，来自奥斯皮塔莱特，是这里的缮写员。”长着一对兔牙的阿尔巴笑得一脸真诚。

“我是……”

“您是扎达尔的卢卡神父，我们都知道。不过您身边的这位修士兄弟……”

“我是扎达尔的伊万修士。”拉基蒂奇自发自觉地入了莫德里奇的籍，这令莫德里奇有些吃惊。

“方才您的意思，似乎若想从藏书室找寻什么书，只能通过哈维神父？”

“是的。”接着，这位自来熟的阿尔巴修士为莫德里奇二人详细讲了诺坎普图书馆的“规矩”。

位于三楼的藏书室的设计蓝图一直不为众人所知，唯有图书馆长能从他的前任那里得悉这个秘密，以防不测这个秘密还会由他告诉他身边的助理。但只有馆长有权力在迷宫般的藏书室中走动，也只有他能决定以什么样的方式，在什么时候，以及能不能将那些书籍借给僧侣阅读。

“因为并不是所有善良的灵魂都能辨别谎言。”

“您是说藏书室中也收藏了包含谎言的书籍？”拉基蒂奇从阿尔巴的话语中揪出了些端倪。

“这……”阿尔巴自觉失言，一时不知道该怎么接话。

“让圣灵多给你一些智慧吧，我的孩子。”这时，一个略显沧桑的声音插入进来。

“啊，是亨利神父。”阿尔巴显然有些惧怕眼前的亨利神父，立刻低头开始收拾自己正在缮写的东西。

“魔鬼是存在的，因为他们是造物主设计的一部分，因此几个世纪以来，诺坎普都相信即使是骗人的书卷也会在睿智的读者眼前透出一种别样的智慧微光，但并不是每个人都保有这份睿智。”

亨利恨铁不成钢地看着瑟瑟发抖的阿尔巴，显然对他方才没能完美回答拉基蒂奇的问题而感到失望。

“您对人严厉的时候，不失您的睿智。”莫德里奇打起圆场。

“我的睿智体现在我懂得什么时候对人严厉，而不像皮克一样时时刻刻都板着脸。”亨利转身看向莫德里奇的同时收起了眼神中透露出的居高临下地审视意味。

听起来眼前这位亨利神父与皮克神父关系并不好。

但莫德里奇知趣地并没有对此发问，“如此说来，除了哈维馆长同他的两位助手以外，没有人能够进入那座藏书室？”

亨利露出了一丝神秘又得意的微笑，“任何人都不该进去，任何人都进不去，藏书室设有自我保护系统，那是神灵的迷宫，或许有人能进去，但他可能出不来。”

听到这些话，莫德里奇眯起了眼睛，他对藏书室的兴趣又增添了一分，并且他认为亨利的话若有所指。

“每到晚膳过后、晚祷之前，埃尔南德兹就会巡视上层的藏书室以及本层的缮写室，然后将大门从内部锁上。”

“那他怎么出来？”拉基蒂奇突然发问。

亨利愣了愣，瞥了一眼听到这个问题突然也起了好奇心而瞠大双目的阿尔巴，令后者瑟缩地缩了缩脖子看向地面，“Vade retro*。你不会找到你想要的。”随即他转身离开，来到了一处窗边，开始给他的学徒们解惑。

“仁慈的卢卡兄弟，请不要介意，亨利神父和皮克神父都是很好的人，只不过教皇的使者就要到来，又发生了这种事，他们的压力都很大。”阿尔巴小声地说道，“因为他们一个是曾经的院长候选人，一个是未来的院长候选人，他们都将诺坎普的兴旺担在肩上。”

“曾经的院长候选人？”

“对，我是这样听说的，我来此修行的时间也不长，我来之前亨利神父已经不再是候选人了，我也不太清楚是怎么一回事。”

莫德里奇点了点头，随后阿尔巴引着他们二人来到拉莫斯常用的桌子旁，那里还保持着他失踪前的样子，他正在为一本典籍绘制插画。

莫德里奇随意翻了翻那本书，并没有什么线索。

*

下午莫德里奇带着拉基蒂奇在诺坎普中熟悉了一圈，去了拉莫斯的房间，又询问了几名路过的僧侣，却都一无所获。晚餐期间，伊涅斯塔代久居不出的圣胡安大主教宣布了莫德里奇的到来，并提议由这位来自远方的尊贵的客人来领颂祝福祷词。

“你注意到了吗？”餐后，莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇跟随众人来到唱诗堂，在众人赞美天父的功德时，莫德里奇拉了拉拉基蒂奇的长袍。

拉基蒂奇顺着莫德里奇所指的方向望去，哈维正从一块阴影中走进来。

晚祷结束后，他们回到房间，“我想那正是亨利神父所说的，埃尔南德兹将大门锁住后，如何出来的方法——从唱诗堂那不引人注意的通道出来。”

“按照一般修道院的构造，那里应该是英灵墓室，卢卡你不会……”

“你不想一探究竟吗？那座藏书室被描述得如此神秘，还有什么‘自我防御系统’，令人不得不在意啊。”

“更令我在意的反而是亨利神父怪力乱神的提示，是否是出于善意的提醒。”

“或许他只是单纯地想和皮克神父对着干。”

“好吧，回到正题，那位拉莫斯修士会不会被困在了里面而没被发现？”

“不，你不了解塞尔吉奥，他那个暴脾气，若是真的被困在迷宫中，恐怕掀翻了屋顶也要出来。”

“莫非他被人囚禁了？埃尔南德兹馆长的嫌疑岂不是很大？”

“若是这样，他又何必叫我前来。”

“看来那个藏书室真的很有问题，不如我们现在……”

“不，不急，今夜我们要好好睡上一觉，明早做些准备再去。”

两人舟车劳顿，尽管满怀心事，却都在沾到枕头后就沉沉睡去了。

*

“啊！”第二日天刚微微亮的时候，一声惊叫吵醒了整座诺坎普和它的二位远道贵客。

“可能又是杀猪的声音，卢卡你再睡一会儿，我去看看。”为了迎接使团的到来，这几日诺坎普接连杀了几头猪做为款待贵宾的储备。

莫德里奇却示意他噤声，随即不远处的庭院中就传来了兵荒马乱的声音。

“不对劲，我们一起去看看。”

因为不甚熟悉环境，他们到达出事地点的时候，那里已经聚集了不少僧侣，而站在人群外围的伊涅斯塔见到莫德里奇后，立刻命人群辟开一条通路，引他走近，“卢卡兄弟，你来看看，这是不是拉莫斯修士。”

尸体似乎是从尖塔的高处坠落，面目模糊，莫德里奇一时也难以分辨那是不是暌违多年的拉莫斯，倒是伊涅斯塔提醒了他，“拉莫斯修士的手背上正是有个玫瑰缠绕十字架的纹样。”

纹身！莫德里奇眯了眯眼睛，站直身体对伊涅斯塔说道，“还请代主教下令隔离拉莫斯修士的尸体，任何人不得接近。”

“他——那真的是拉莫斯？”伊涅斯塔愣了愣神，便连连点头，命人将这具尸体抬到浴室，并按照莫德里奇的意思任何人不能靠近。

待四下无人后，莫德里奇挑起这具尸体的衣摆，却被拉基蒂奇按住了手，“卢卡你这是？”

虽只是一瞬，莫德里奇还是得到了他想要的答案，他低声说道，“这不是塞尔吉奥。有人制造了一场谋杀来掩盖他的行迹。这是不可饶恕的严重罪行。”

见拉基蒂奇还是疑惑，他便拉着拉基蒂奇走出暂时停尸的浴室，躲进能看到入口的暗处。

果然没一会儿，他们便看见了一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影顺着墙根违背代主教的敕令偷偷钻进浴室。

那人也做了同莫德里奇相似的动作，却不止是撩起衣摆而是将那具尸体的衣服扒了个干净，然后似乎松了口气般，停止了颤抖又僵硬的动作。

“看来皮克神父对塞尔吉奥的认识，并不止于您所说的那样浅显。”莫德里奇站在那人身后，突然出声，“而塞尔吉奥的生死，也并不像您所说的那样对您来说无关轻重。”

“我不明白你在说什么，”皮克没有回头，而是大大方方地将那具尸体的衣服拢好，“反倒是你一来，失踪的修士就变成了一具尸体，十分引人怀疑。”

“怀疑到您不惜违抗代主教的命令，偷偷来检查尸体？”

“哼，若是我不来，也不会发现你并没有在坚守岗位，你刚才去了哪里？”皮克反咬一口。

“当然是在去往发掘真相的路上。”

“油嘴滑舌，你们伯纳乌出来的果然都是一样的恶习。做你该做的事，赶紧找到……凶手。”说罢，皮克甩了袖子跨着大长腿离开。

莫德里奇看着他的背影，似乎得到了什么重要线索般微笑起来。

“‘失踪的修士’而不是失踪的拉莫斯修士，‘赶紧找到凶手’意味着他默认这是一起谋杀而不是自杀或者是失足坠落，这位皮克神父似乎知道更多。”拉基蒂奇皱着眉头分析。

“确实。”

“而卢卡也似乎和他知道得一样多。”拉基蒂奇想到一种可能，但这种可能又无法解释为什么莫德里奇会和皮克知道同样多的事。

“哦，my Lord，你不要多想，我这就坦白。我看的只是腿，真正的塞尔吉奥的腿上有我画的一只兔子，”那是他们年少时的一个无心之举，“而我们这位一本正经训人的皮克神父却看了全身。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.申正经：既早课，凌晨两点半到三点。  
> 2.拉丁语：回去吧。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“我要和您谈谈。”

“说吧，我的孩子。”

“您的教堂如此宏伟。”

“不是我的教堂，这是天主的教堂，你我都是天主的孩子。”

……

“我是来忏悔的，我犯了重罪。”

“你做得很对，所有的罪过都应当忏悔。”

“那么所有的罪过都能得到宽恕吗？”

“我们这些有罪的凡人都应从心底里宽恕他人，而我们至圣至慈的天父理解我们全部的弱点——我们都是他迷途的羔羊。”

“如果我不相信天主呢？我也会得到宽恕吗？”

“宽恕是他的喜乐。”

……

“你还记得朝圣者最后向天主忏悔自己的罪过吗？他立刻从肩膀上卸下了千斤重担，就像用刀把脓水放出来一样。”

“是的，前两日您讲过这个故事。”

“这不是故事，我的孩子。灵魂上一切大罪皆会因妥当的告解而获赦。说吧，将你的罪过说出来，祈求天主的宽恕和原谅。”

“如果我说出来，您会告发我吗？”

“不，我们永不会将告解所听得的事情宣扬出去。”

“但是如果我要求您去告发呢？”

“我从没这样做过，也从没人这样要求过。但我想我会征求主教的意见。”

“感谢上帝。最好让所有人都知道：如果有人要从圣殿那么高的地方跳下去，那么他只能在天主的律法上摔得粉身碎骨。”

*

“尸体应该是从高塔上坠下的。”由伊涅斯塔陪着，天大亮之后，莫德里奇再一次来到发现尸体的地方寻找线索。他们沿着曲折的回廊绕到高塔的正门，从厨房一路蜿蜒向上。

“大多数人都在唱诗堂为他们兄弟的灵魂祈祷，而总管正在着手厚葬拉莫斯修士的事。”见厨房中人丁稀少，下人有些惶惶不安心不在焉，伊涅斯塔解释道。

“……”莫德里奇张了张口，但又把话咽了下去。

一行三人来到了缮写室，莫德里奇查看了每一扇窗户：为了采光，这里的窗户都没有做成彩绘玻璃，并且都可以打开通风。

“尽管拉莫斯修士很高，但想要登上窗台并跳下去，也需要梯子才行。但这里每一个窗户下面都没有任何可供踩踏的地方，相信不会是他自己跳下去后再回来将梯子挪走的；而如果是有人将他弄晕再丢下去的话，那必定是个体格强壮之人。”尽管嘴上这样说，但拉基蒂奇也没有在这里发现任何挣扎打斗或者是可疑的拖拽痕迹。

“我们能否上三楼看看？”莫德里奇则提出了另一种可能。

“这……”显然伊涅斯塔也对拉基蒂奇提出的疑问抱有相同的看法，但他也笃定除了哈维，整座诺坎普不会有人能进入位于三楼的藏书室，并在那里犯下可怖的罪行。

此时，方才一直不见踪影的布斯克茨急匆匆地跑来，附在伊涅斯塔耳边说了些什么，引来伊涅斯塔的一阵叹息。

“抱歉失陪。”伊涅斯塔行色匆匆，只虚虚向莫德里奇行了个礼便离开了。

来自扎达尔的二人只能继续在缮写室里找寻线索。

莫德里奇来到拉莫斯常坐的地方，信手翻阅着他的画稿、抚摸着他各色的墨水瓶，却总觉得有双眼睛在暗处盯着他。于是他干脆坐了下来，拿过拉莫斯正在为其绘制插图的那本《希伯来语的雄辩与智慧》翻了起来，随即表现出浓厚的兴趣，仿佛从中找到了什么线索般激动地前后翻页，突然他的目光从书中抽离出来，凌厉地射向他所怀疑的方向，果不其然看到有一位瘦弱的僧侣来不及收回他探究的眼神。

于是莫德里奇合上书，起身向那名瘦弱的大眼睛青年僧侣走去。

“卢卡兄弟。”突然，亨利神父的迤迤地从螺旋形上升的楼梯处走过来，身后还跟着板着面孔的皮克神父。

“亨利神父、皮克神父。”莫德里奇只得停下脚步，恭敬地向他们点头致意，余光看到那名青年僧侣趁机落荒而逃。

正在疑惑之间，亨利突然凑了过来，笑着让他不要这般见外，叫他蒂埃里就行——“卢卡兄弟和蒂埃里兄弟，多么亲切，你说是不是，皮克神父？”

听出他故意以和莫德里奇的亲昵态度来衬托与自己的嫌隙的皮克冷哼了一声。

亨利则咧开嘴笑得开怀，黝黑的皮肤衬托他的白牙格外耀眼：“诶呀，不要这样啊皮克神父，你同那位塞尔吉奥兄弟不是一向关系不错？他可怜的灵魂升往天堂全心全意侍奉天父，你应该为他感到欣慰。是不是，卢卡兄弟？感谢上帝的恩典。”

“同为天父的仆人理应如此，”莫德里奇微微俯身，“但我想作为朋友——”他偷偷瞥向皮克，“我们拥有悲伤的权利。”

“那是当然，请原谅我的轻佻，我只是想让这里气氛好一些——悲伤笼罩了诺坎普——当然正如你所言，你们有权利如此。”

“亨利神父看问题的角度确实一直与众不同。”皮克看了一眼莫德里奇，“希望与他交谈能令你获得更多线索。”

“那可真是我的荣幸。”亨利继续假笑着，拂开皮克言下没说出口的无端指控。

“那我不打扰了。”说罢，皮克走到自己常坐的桌子前——靠近壁炉与这边遥遥相对的位置收起自己的东西后离开了缮写室。

“不用理他。”皮克走后，亨利收回目光。“我亲爱的卢卡兄弟，现在拉莫斯修士的尸体已经找到了，你是否就要离开这里了？真是很遗憾，我还挺喜欢你的。”

“这要看代主教的安排，目前他还没有同我谈这件事。”

“或许他会要求你留下，毕竟你的身份特殊——听说双方使团明晚就要到了，可能他们会问拉莫斯修士的事，而你恰巧可以以中立的身份说明或者以朋友的立场解释。”

“我也没什么可说的，我的调查一无所获，只能陈述事实。”莫德里奇有些沮丧地耸了耸肩膀。

亨利看向他，过了一须臾，他微微叹了口气，“谁让我这么喜欢你呢，我告诉你一个秘密。”

亨利看了看四周，确保没人注意到他们，然后凑到莫德里奇耳边说道，“已有的事、后必再有。已行的事、后必再行。日光之下并无新事。很多人都知道厨房的大门关上后如何进入藏书室的路，只不过他们不想告诉你。”

“为什么？”

“因为那里是个迷宫，他们坚信，迷宫是这个世界的象征——入口很宽敞，出口却十分狭小——正如我之前所说，或许有人能进去，但他可能出不来。”

“那您为什么又会告诉我？”

“说来羞愧，我也希望你能查清真相，让诺坎普免于这场人为的无妄灾祸，而且我相信你的睿智足以抵御迷宫中那些鬼魂。”

“鬼魂？”

“对，因为那隐秘入口就在圣骨堂，那里有过世的僧侣们守护。”

“……”一旁年轻的拉基蒂奇适时地打了个寒颤。

亨利笑着摸了摸拉基蒂奇的头顶，“第三个祈愿室中右手边第四个头骨，按下它的双眼，就能开启上楼的机关。愿上帝护佑着你们。”

*

“那不是拉莫斯！他一定还在什么地方。”皮克揪住伊涅斯塔的衣襟，小声却难掩激动地低吼。

“杰拉德，你冷静点！连莫德里奇神父都说那是拉莫斯了。还有他手上的纹身，我们都认识。”伊涅斯塔握住皮克的拳头，好言相劝，“塞尔吉奥的死我们和你一样，都很震惊难过，因此主教准许莫德里奇神父继续调查，而你需要振作起来，作为诺坎普下一任的继承者，你还要接待使团。”

“那你让莫德里奇进去藏书室啊！他一定是被什么人囚禁在了那里。”

“杰拉德，我说的话你没有听到吗？第一，拉莫斯修士已经亡故了，你要接受事实；第二，藏书室除了哈维没有人被准许进入，没有人；第三，法王的使臣同时也是你的旧友罗纳尔多神父明晚就要到了，请你打起精神。”

“他没有死！”

“杰拉德……”

“他手上的纹身墨迹还很新，一看就是后画上去的。”皮克无法明说他是如何从那具尸体光裸的后背分辨出那并非拉莫斯，“……我们走着瞧。”他小声呢喃，随即下定了什么决心般转身离去，“我从来也没想过继承诺坎普。”

*

“亨利神父到底抱有何种目的？”拉基蒂奇一边收拾着他们夜探藏书室所需的东西，一边嘟囔着。

“不管他是何种目的，我们都要去那里。尸体的出现说明我们的调查已经危及到了那名绑架塞尔吉奥的恶徒，因此他急于抛出一具假冒的尸体来混淆我的视听，试图终止我的调查。而出于某种原因，他又不能真的杀掉塞尔吉奥。但我担心他不惜杀害一名无辜的替代者也要掩盖的秘密，迟早会令他无所顾忌地杀害塞尔吉奥。因此我没有对任何人说出那具尸体不是塞尔吉奥，就是想要麻痹那暗中的恶徒，但我的伊万，我们也要加快调查的脚步了。”

拉基蒂奇感受到莫德里奇的急躁，回身按了按他的肩膀，又继续将灯油灌进长明灯中，以确保它可以燃烧整夜为他们照亮前程。

“我们晚祷后直接从唱诗堂过去，轻装简行，伊万诺就不要带了。”莫德里奇简单翻看了下拉基蒂奇准备的小包裹，将那只机械小鼠揪了出来。

拉基蒂奇讪笑，抱歉地摸了摸小鼠的头还和他说要乖乖看家，但小鼠现在处于休眠状态，并没有回应他，更不知道他就这样被主人嫌弃了。

*

晚餐期间，气氛正如亨利先前所言那般压抑，自拉莫斯失踪到现在尸体出现，不少僧侣都曾急切地想要得到消息，但得知噩耗后又宁愿自己什么都不知道。此时此刻大家都悄声望着饭桌旁他空出来的座位。

莫德里奇也看向那里，却发现白日里那个大眼睛青年正坐在原本拉莫斯位置的旁边，也正在盯着他，但当莫德里奇认真看向他时，他又立刻瑟缩着收回了目光。

真是个奇怪的家伙。

晚祷时间一到，众僧侣便结束无味的默餐，列队鱼贯走向唱诗堂，仿佛一列送葬的仪仗。

年轻的瑞士领主从未切实干过什么出格的事情（脑海中倒是不时肖想过他的神父），因此对即将到来的夜闯禁地格外兴奋，以至于晚祷结束他都无知无觉。

“紧张吗？”莫德里奇瞥了眼他光洁的额头，上面似乎渗出了薄汗，怕他着凉便帮他把兜帽拉上。

“不紧张。”太过亲昵的动作吓了拉基蒂奇一跳，他看向四周这才反应过来偌大的唱诗堂除了高高在上的耶稣像正半眯着受难的双眼睥睨他们，已经再无他人。

“那我们开始吧。”他们走向唱诗堂后部的第三个祈愿室，那里有组向下的台阶，通往一个地下祭台。莫德里奇在祭台边上找到第四个头骨，在默念了声上帝保佑后将食指与中指同时按在了头骨空洞的两个眼窝之中。

祭台随着墙面反转了过去，一切都那么悄无声息，一看就知道每天都有人在维护这里的金属转轴和机关，“看来这里也有一位巧手的工匠。”拉基蒂奇壮着胆子将莫德里奇揽在身后，率先进了墙后的暗道。暗道的两侧墙壁是一排排的壁龛，从没有见过圣骨堂阵仗的拉基蒂奇被众多的僧侣遗骨震慑住，摇曳的烛火忽明忽暗地照在密密麻麻的人骨上着实令他心神不宁。

莫德里奇敏锐地察觉到拉基蒂奇的僵硬脚步，便上前了半步伸手牵住他的手，“注意脚下。”

“嗯——”拉基蒂奇有些担心，这里是圣光照耀不到的地方，那些骸骨中或许真的附着着不甘离世的灵魂，徘徊在这永不见天日的走廊里。

“别怕，这条路哈维神父每天都要走两遍以上。”

“卢卡说得对。”听到莫德里奇温柔地安慰他，拉基蒂奇突然心念一闪，若是这里无法被圣光惠及，那么是否代表他那全知全能的天父也无法窥得此处的情形？那么他在这里干些什么坏事也不会被上帝知晓？那么他心中那些令他煎熬的克制是否也能稍作松懈，不再桎梏着他、阻止着他做他那些想做很久的事？

但他的这些臆想还没有来得及付诸行动，他们就抵达了走廊的尽头。他们从一个看起来像追求对称而做出的装饰门一样的地方钻入后厨。到了这里，熟悉的环境令拉基蒂奇仿佛又回到了人世般由理智重新夺回了身体的主控权，他有些不好意思地将还被莫德里奇握住的手抽离，以嗔怨掩饰尴尬：“卢卡我又不是小孩子了，不要总拉着我的手。”

莫德里奇哑然一笑，故作潇洒地在自己的神父袍上拍了拍，惹得拉基蒂奇又有些羞愧。

他们沿着旋转楼梯来到二楼的缮写室，需要穿过整个缮写室才能抵达通往三楼的旋转楼梯。惨白的月光透过巨大的窗棱投进缮写室，将那些桌椅器具照得斑斑驳驳，阴恻可怕，年轻的拉基蒂奇强忍着冲动，才没有上前拉住莫德里奇的衣摆。

当他们登上三楼那本不应进入的地方时，他们惊诧地发现这是一个七边形的过厅。

“我记得从外面看这是一座八面塔。”拉基蒂奇仔细地观察着。七面墙其中有四面上有门，另外三面则堵着高耸的书架。莫德里奇向前随便选择了一个门摩挲着门框上刻着的文字：“是《启示录》中的内容。”

“卢卡，小心点，还记得吗，亨利神父说这里是个迷宫。”拉基蒂奇提着灯走近莫德里奇。

莫德里奇点了点头，指着门框正上方的拉丁文数字，“是三十五，不知道是什么意思。不如我们从现在开始，每遇到一个门就右拐，如果多个门就选择最右面的那扇，如果遇到墙就原路返回到这里，因为这里有向下的楼梯比较好认。”

拉基蒂奇点了点头。

“我见过哈维的藏书目录，我想上面的数字对应的就是这些书架上的目录。只是不知道究竟是按照什么顺序排列的。”

每一个房间的布置都很相似，门洞的样式、窗户的纹路、书架和桌子的位置甚至书桌上烛台毛笔的位置，除了门框上刻着的谶词不同、窗户的朝向不同以外几无二致。

当他们经过了四个相同的房间后，看到了一间完全没有窗户的房间，而这间房间也不再有门，“这间是四面墙，也就是个五边形的。”

莫德里奇点了点头，大致算了一下，又原路退回到最开始的七边形过厅，选择了右边第二个门再次进入。

这一次他们在经过的第二间房间就察觉到了不同，这里没有书架，每面墙上都是窗户，以确保房间正中央的神像在白天有足够的采光，而此时，月光也正柔和地洒在圣母洁白的披肩上。

“这是正确的设计，也是虔诚的。”莫德里奇在胸前比划了十字，“透过月光可以判断，这里处于东方，如果每间房都是五边形，那么以此为参考点，我们将不难辨别方向。”

但莫德里奇错了。藏书馆的建造者比他们想象的更加睿智，当他们重新回到七边形过厅选择第三个门的时候，仿佛所有房间又重新排布了一般，所有的房间都有相同的摆设，书架上的书尽管不同却也没办法在第一时间就能分辨出来。他们试图用门框上的字来区分房间，但转了几圈之后，他们似乎又回到了原点，只是当时他们选择的那扇门的对面对应的又不是之前看到的那句话。

“真是好奇怪。”莫德里奇在随身的小本子上写写画画，“果然是个迷宫吗？还是有人在暗中捣鬼？”

拉基蒂奇记得莫德里奇曾经研究过一种小玩意儿：手掌大的罗盘看似和整个物体嵌合在一起，但底部其实可以转动，这样就能让外圈的小人上半身保持不动，下半身组合出千变万化的衣服搭配。现在他们是否也正站在一个旋转的地台上面，不知不觉地随着地面旋转而进入不同的房间而出来时又出现在另一个地方。

那太可怕了，他们随时可能会被关进死胡同。如果这是人为操纵的，他们可能会被困死在里面永远不能出来。

“拉莫斯修士会不会也是被困在这里面了？”拉基蒂奇不寒而栗。

“也？”莫德里奇挑了挑眉，“不要胡思乱想我的伊万，我们只是准备不足，看，我们只要从那边直走穿过去，就能回到七边形的过厅，我想，今天的探险就先到这里吧，我需要回去拿我的指南针，或许还应该带上伊万诺。”

突然，从他们的背后传来“咯哒”一声细响。在寂静的夜里是那么微不足道却又振聋发聩。

“谁！”拉基蒂奇的心都要跳了出来，他提着灯向着声音发出的地方跑了过去。

“伊万，别！”

但拉基蒂奇已经跑远了，连他手中的灯光都隐没在了拐角处。莫德里奇在黑暗中只能借助熹微的月光向前追寻并不往沿途留下信号——将书架上的书拿下一本立放在门边。

而拉基蒂奇追至迷宫尽头的房间发现那里一个人也没有，他仔细地寻找着机关或者暗门却都一无所获，刚要发问才发现莫德里奇并没有跟来，“卢卡？”他回头寻找才看到房间的中间有尊冒着青烟的香炉，附近的桌上更是摊着一本书册，仿佛这里刚才真的有人正在焚香读书，只不过被冒失的拉基蒂奇吓跑了。

拉基蒂奇上前却看不懂书上的文字，那一组组的“文字”形状既像飘带又像爬虫。他向后翻了几页，看到的竟是地狱般的景象：插图中熊熊的火焰在地上燃烧，空中飞着长有巨大翅膀和尖角的巨兽，太阳的光芒隐没在乌云与巨兽之后，取而代之的是一只巨大的独眼悬在最上面，盯着画面的中心火焰的中间有一对男女正交缠在一起，男人的舌头伸进女人的口中，女人那双画着繁复花纹指甲的手一只搂在男人的脖子上，一只握住了男人下体的勃起。一只黑色的长蛇妖娆地缠绕在这对男女赤裸的身上。

拉基蒂奇立刻红着脸看向天花板，手将书阖上，扔在一边。但他又忍不住回想方才瞥见的画面。突然他意识到天花板向他砸了下来，他急忙抱着脑袋躲到桌子下面，桌下却充满了咝咝的响声像是书中的长蛇已经游到了他的脚边。他低头看去，只见真的有只黑色的蛇立起身子用漆黑的圆眼睛盯着他看，危险地冲他吐着信子。

他想要伸手去挥开那只蛇，肩膀却被人按了一下，他猛然回头，看见一名光彩照人浑身赤裸的女子正在向他扑来，呼吸似乎都喷在了他脸上，他急忙伸开双手用力地推开她，却在双手触碰到那名女子的时候看见她的形象突然变成了莫德里奇。

“卢卡……”他急忙化推为搂，将浑身赤裸的莫德里奇搂入怀中，心中一切的教条约束道德桎梏都在这一瞬间不复存在。

“砰！”地一声后，拉基蒂奇就什么都不知道了。

*

“伊万？伊万你醒醒！”莫德里奇温柔地将拉基蒂奇的头放在自己腿上，轻轻按着他头上撞出来的大包。

拉基蒂奇只觉得头痛欲裂，仿佛有十二只猴子在他脑中敲锣打鼓，令他一时分不清自己身处何方，“卢卡——该起床了吗？”但当他看清莫德里奇急切关心的表情时，他突然想起了昏迷前的场景，“那是真实的吗？我发生了什么？”

“我勇敢的斗士，你跑得太快了，等我追上你的时候，你已经一头撞向了桌子腿。”

“我？”

“我从屋里的气味判断，你是吸入了某种不好的气体。”莫德里奇示意拉基蒂奇转头看，他们的明灯还被拉基蒂奇遗落在了那间带有香炉的房间了，“我闻到之后赶紧把你脱了除了。我也有点头疼。”

拉基蒂奇不敢问莫德里奇是否也看到了光裸的自己，或者别的什么。“那是迷香吗？”

“对，我想这就能解释所谓迷宫的自我防御系统，幻觉使人恐惧，一传十十传百自然就没有人敢随便闯入。”

确实，他产生的幻觉令他无比恐惧。但那并不是因为幻象中的莫德里奇多么面目可畏，而是那幻象太过符合他压抑许久的幻想，令他不得不再次正视自己可耻的欲望。

“那么，我的勇士，你到底看到了什么？”莫德里奇轻声问道。

“没什么……就是地狱版伊甸园吧，充满谎言的蛇与可怜的亚当和夏娃，我只觉得身边都是火。就像是那本书里画的那样。”拉基蒂奇撒了个小谎，但也没忘将重要的可疑线索分享给莫德里奇，“那本书里的文字我一个也看不懂。”

“是阿拉伯语。我也看不懂。可能是莫札拉布*人撰写的《启示录》。不过这不重要，重要的是你太累了，我们应该出去，明天再来。”

拉基蒂奇点了点头，有些羞愧于看《启示录》都能做淫梦的同时也有些担心回去的路并不那么好找——他是听到声音之后胡乱跑过来的，现在想来太过莽撞。

“来，我扶着你。”莫德里奇架起拉基蒂奇。拉基蒂奇的头还有点晕，本来想拉开些距离，但他却站不住只能作罢，任由自己倚靠在莫德里奇身上，权当是这迷宫的缔造者为他谋取的一小点福利。

“我不喜欢这里。”莫德里奇絮絮说着话，“总感觉这里有一种邪恶的思维主导着对神圣的藏书馆的防卫。”莫德里奇沿着他留下的记号走回他们分开的地方，然后按照之前的规律顺利走回七边形过厅。

拉基蒂奇暗忖自己的思虑还是不够细腻，没有莫德里奇想得周全，慌乱之中什么都顾不得了，更何况是沿路做记号这种事，若是没有莫德里奇，自己恐怕真的要困在这里。

想到这里，拉基蒂奇突然问道，“拉莫斯修士是否就被藏在这里？我方才听到的那个声音是不是就是他给我们的讯息？”

“不好说，明日我们带了指南针和纸笔长绳，测量一下就知道了。”如果有密室或者暗道，通过测绘应该会得出答案。

*

“这是什么？”莫德里奇在门缝下面找到一张纸条。纸条上的字迹工整清隽，约他晨祷后在僧侣宿舍前的花园中见面。虽未署名，但莫德里奇认为自己知道那是谁。

“他屡次三番试图和我说话，进食时又挨着塞尔吉奥很近，或许是有什么有关于他的线索告诉我。”

拉基蒂奇相陪莫德里奇一同前往，却被莫德里奇按在床上强行休息。

*

莫德里奇在花园的一棵大树后找到了那位大眼睛青年。

“我，我叫厄齐尔，梅苏特·厄齐尔，来自盖尔森基兴——莱茵河畔的一个小乡村。”这位厄齐尔修士很内向，没说两句话脸就变得通红，瞪着大眼睛期期艾艾地盯着莫德里奇。

“你好，我是来自扎达尔的卢卡，也是一个小乡村。”

“我知道，你是塞尔吉奥的朋友，他，他经常提起你。”

“啊，我想起来了，你是不是就是那位写字很漂亮，人也很漂亮的‘小白鸽’？塞尔吉奥在信中也提起过你。”

厄齐尔羞涩地低下头，“他总这样叫我，但我并不知道为什么。”

莫德里奇刚想说拉莫斯就是这样，喜欢给别人起只有他自己懂的外号——比如他自己就是小兔子——就听见厄齐尔小声地说道：

“我想我以后也不会知道了。”

似乎还红了眼睛。

到底谁才是兔子？

莫德里奇差一点就没有忍住上前安慰厄齐尔并且告诉他拉莫斯目前还没有死。

但突兀且急促的钟声打断了他们的对话。

“发生什么事了？”他们两个人从树后走出来，拉住了路过的见习僧。

“使团，使团到了！”

“怎么提前到了？”莫德里奇一头雾水之际拉基蒂奇跑了过来。

“是法王的使者，已经抵达山脚。据说教皇的使者也在快马加鞭，太阳落山前也会抵达，代主教正到处找您呢。”

“十分抱歉，梅苏特兄弟，我们可否晚些交谈？”

“当然，明日早课之前吧，我还在这里等您。”厄齐尔微微颔首后转身离开了。

“啊对了。”厄齐尔突然想起什么般回头，而莫德里奇已经回房间换衣服了，他只能拉住落后了几步的拉基蒂奇，“这个给你。”他小心翼翼地环顾四周之后，递给拉基蒂奇一角牛皮纸片。

“这是什么？”拉基蒂奇看着上面诡异的图形。

厄齐尔瞪着无辜的大眼睛，显得腼腆又有些诡秘，“带着它，相信我，如果你的神父今晚想到什么黑暗的地方去，没准会用得到。”

*

这一次，哈维与伊涅斯塔身边站的是莫德里奇与皮克。微风扬起四人僧袍的一角，也吹动兜帽，露出的表情泄露了他们各自不同的心情。

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多骑在白色的高头大马上一马当先，身后穿轻甲的骑兵队举着法王的旌旗卷着尘嚣赶来。

“罗纳尔多神父。”迎接法王使团的哈维与伊涅斯塔并没有像迎接莫德里奇时那么热情急迫，周到的礼数全是为了掩饰疏离，相较莫德里奇就比较兴奋了：“亲爱的克里斯，尽管这不合礼数，但我已迫不及待地想要见到你。”

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多也十分乐于提早见到自己的老朋友，亲切地与莫德里奇亲吻拥抱，笑得像个无邪的孩子。因此当他看见莫德里奇另一侧的皮克时，还开了他的玩笑：“好久不见，先知杰拉德。”

莫德里奇有些诧异，罗纳尔多解释道他们的相识更早于伯纳乌时期，皮克难得插话道：“并不是什么愉快的记忆，仁慈的天父总是赋予少年人更多的动力去探索世界。当时我们同时身处异乡。”

“而他总是能看穿我的恶作剧，还自诩先知。”

“我可没有。”

“距特拉福德一别已近十年。”

“确实好久不见。”

伊涅斯塔为罗纳尔多准备了一桌盛筵，并体贴地为他和莫德里奇留出了独处的时间——或许是不想直接面对罗纳尔多的调查——席间莫德里奇为罗纳尔多介绍了拉基蒂奇，而罗纳尔多也为莫德里奇介绍了与他同行的侍卫队长：“我的同乡，凯普勒·拉韦兰，你可以叫他佩佩。”

由于没有外人，罗纳尔多也如同当时的拉基蒂奇一样狼吞虎咽，一看也是日夜兼程地赶路，就为了比教皇使团早到一个白天，“这血肠真新鲜。”

“昨天刚宰杀的。你若听过那可怜的猪仔凄厉的惨叫声，可能就吃不下了。”

“感谢上帝赐予我们食物。”罗纳尔多翻了个白眼无声地抱怨莫德里奇的话倒了他的胃口。

“听说拉莫斯失踪了？是怎么回事，你先告诉我，我要比他知道更多。”酒足饭饱，罗纳尔多突然正色谈起公事。

莫德里奇一愣，随即明白罗纳尔多所说的“他”是指何人：“沙皇格勒*时产生的嫌隙还没弥平吗？”

“哼。”

一旁不明所以的拉基蒂奇和佩佩只能听着他俩打哑谜，但哑谜没有继续下去，随即他们就开始谈起了时局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.莫札拉布：Morazab，阿拉伯统治下的西班牙基督徒。  
> 2.沙皇格勒：Tsargrad，斯拉夫人对君士坦丁堡的称呼。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

在讲到他们夜探藏书室寻找线索的时候，莫德里奇有些怕这黑脸的神父会斥责他们的唐突，但显然他还没有达到皮克那般能够看穿罗纳尔多的水平——罗纳尔多竟然跃跃欲试地想要加入，要求他们今晚一定要带上他——他善于利用规则，更喜欢打破陈规。

“我想今晚你一定有更重要的事情要做。教皇使团也马上就要到了。”

听到这个，罗纳尔多的脸仿佛又黑了一层，“我们要尽快找到拉莫斯，或者是加害他的人，不然教皇的使者定会以此大作文章。”

莫德里奇摇摇头，“我觉得他不会，克里斯，到底发生了什么令你们反目的我不知道，你不想说我也不会问，但以我对他的了解，我认为他不会。”

“哼，你们都被他‘神之子’的称号唬住了。”

神之子？拉基蒂奇瞠大双目，诟病颇多的教皇何德何能可以指派神之子当做使者，而莫德里奇竟然对此三缄其口，以及罗纳尔多为什么会与神之子有过节到可能会杀掉他？

拉基蒂奇有太多的疑问以至于都不知道该先问哪个。

“他自愿臣服于得位不正的加塔尼*就已经很能说明他是个沽名钓誉的小人了，加塔尼在帕莱斯特里纳城犯下的罪行足够让他下地狱。”

“嘘！克里斯，你我都清楚他行为的不义，但目前，他还是教皇，拥有权力，这里也不是伯纳乌，注意你的言行。”

这是拉基蒂奇自认识莫德里奇以来第一次听他说出对教廷如此严厉的批评，也是他到达诺坎普以后第一次听出他对于诺坎普众人的提防态度。看来他同这位克里斯关系确实匪浅，不用设防别人揪住他的把柄，也不用伪装与所有人为善，可以敞开心扉表达立场、交换意见。

罗纳尔多绷起脸，收紧下巴，不甘愿地点了点头。

“你太累了，身体和精神都是，现在去休息吧，晚上将又是一场硬仗。”莫德里奇也觉得自己的语气太过激动，立刻放软了态度，拍了拍罗纳尔多的肩膀。

尽管不想承认自己精神不济，但想到即将见到仇人，罗纳尔多还是听从莫德里奇的话乖乖回去养精蓄锐了。

“我亲爱的伊万，我知道你有一肚子的疑问，但今夜我们还要去藏书室，所以我想我们也应该休息了，只回答你一个问题：教皇派来的使者确实是里卡多·多斯·桑托斯。”

*

如消息中所说得那样，教皇的使团于黄昏时分伴着夕阳落进诺坎普。这一次莫德里奇没有前去迎接，而是直到他们进了诺坎普的中庭，根据礼仪接受了院长的接待后，才和罗纳尔多一行人一起前去会见了他们。

“枢机主教。”

稍早罗纳尔多抵达诺坎普的时候尽管长途颠簸没有影响他的潇洒举止，却也教他侵染了些风尘仆仆。而现下这位言行举止极尽端庄的神之子却身着一身红袍丝毫不染纤尘地从马上下来。

因此罗纳尔多更加不悦，认为自己占了下风，因此阴阳怪气地称呼着他。

“克里斯。”神之子却很得体地冲他颔首回应。

在场的其他人一度感到有些难以言喻的尴尬。只有莫德里奇察觉到了一丝端倪：罗纳尔多曾经说过，“克里斯”这个名字只有最亲近的人才能这么叫他。而可以这样叫他的人，又不该摆出眼前这么公式又冷漠的表情。

这两个人真是。

“枢机主教。”莫德里奇上前试图缓和一下气氛，神之子显然想了一下才认出莫德里奇。

“莫德里奇神父，达利齐主教身体现下如何？”

他们之前从未见过，而神之子能立刻判断莫德里奇的身份，看来这位教皇使者对诺坎普近期发生的一切都了如指掌，莫德里奇心中做出评估，“感谢全知全能的主，主教现在身体康健，精神矍铄。”

“赞美天父。尽管不曾相识但我已闻汝名甚久——达尔马提亚最年轻的执事、巴尔干最年轻的神父，如今终得一见，汝之睿智确实名不虚传。”神之子的话尽管内容冠冕堂皇但由于他的面容清俊、态度亲和，让人听了也并不讨厌，反而会有些不好意思直视他清澈圣洁的双眸。

“枢机主教过奖了，现在达尔马提亚执事已经是我身边这位拉基蒂奇修士了。”

“哦？”神之子温柔打量着拉基蒂奇，和善地说道，“不错，不错。”

庭院中的其他人也陆续开始相互寒暄起来。

最后，神之子瞟了罗纳尔多一眼，在胸前比划了十字后俯身亲吻了莫德里奇的脸颊，“教宗令我传达祝愿明日的会议可以达成可喜的协议。另外卢卡兄弟，请不要见外，唤我卡卡。”

*

为使团准备的晚餐美味而丰盛，尽管伊涅斯塔提出他们可以分开进食，但卡卡认为圣职人员都是为天父服务，不应该享有特权而坚持和所有僧侣一起在餐厅用餐，这也让不少热切希望一睹两位传说中人物面容的僧侣雀跃不已。

莫德里奇却在人群中寻找着厄齐尔的身影。

与此同时他也发现皮克与他看向了同一处。

而原本盯着莫德里奇看还冲他腼腆微笑的大眼青年在感受到了皮克的目光后，立刻缩进了阴影之中。

莫德里奇疑惑地看向皮克，而皮克也因为厄齐尔的举动发现了他和莫德里奇有过接触，向他投来一个深邃的眼神。

就在这时，亨利举杯，提议卡卡领唱赞美诗，于是一个空灵又庄严的声音回荡在整个餐厅：“主啊，你最终会怜悯我们。以主的名义，帮助我们。当我呼唤您的时候，公正的上帝，您回应我吧；我全身心地感谢您，上帝；上帝的所有仆人，来祝福上帝吧。’”

所有人都被卡卡动听的声音、虔诚的表情、优雅的动作所吸引，无不紧紧地盯着他，甚至不由自主地应和着跟唱，其中也包括那宣称很可能会一不小心杀掉他、与他势不两立的皇帝使者，并且，他比任何人都更加专注、痴迷地隔着中间的伊涅斯塔旁若无人地望着他。

情不自禁的温柔注视永不会骗人。

*

是夜，莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇带齐了所有装备，再次向着藏书塔探索。

“如果我的推测没错，这个迷宫应该有五十六个房间，其中四间是七边形的，五十二间近似正方形，八间没有窗户……”

“等等，我亲爱的卢卡，如果是这样，窗户和墙的面数就不对了。”拉基蒂奇在脑中画着尖塔的平面图。

“不，伊万，你忘记了天井，假设尖塔之中存在一个在一楼和二楼都不存在的天井，那么这些房间的数目就符合了一些天象，也拥有了更多神秘的含义。”

“为什么要将这座藏书塔设计得如此复杂？”

“谁知道诺坎普的那些伟大的阿拉贡先祖是怎么想的。”

“可我们又在里面如何辨别方向呢？”

“我们带了指南针，希望它在里面有用。但我想十之八九它不会起作用——既然迷宫拥有自我防御系统，那他们一定想到了如何对付有备而来的入侵者。”

“迷宫的中心是否就是我们要去的地方？”

“不一定，伊万，你先照我说的画一张地图，我们再根据它实地测量，如果真的存在密室——”

“那就是我们在寻找的地方。”

“对。”

即便他们做了充足的准备，他们还是在迷宫中迷失了方向：“只有最大的秩序才能造成最大的混乱。”莫德里奇指着面前一间整整齐齐挂满了镜子的房间慨叹道。

在不同镜中的他们展现出不同的形态：有高有矮、有胖有瘦、还有的扭曲成了飘忽的样子，若不是前一晚有过被迷药构陷的经历，他们肯定会以为自己见到了传说中的幽灵。

“这里的建造者真是伟大的建筑师。”

恐怕他们今日也将无功而返，然而就在这时，他们又听见了诡异的响动。这次莫德里奇下意识地抓住了拉基蒂奇的手腕防止他乱跑。

而拉基蒂奇则趁机反手握住了他的手心。

而像是回应这个声音般，他们随身带来的口袋中原本休眠的伊万诺突然动了起来，当伊万低头拉开口袋查看的时候，趁机蹿了出来消失在了黑暗之中。

“这是怎么回事？”拉基蒂奇满脸诧异。

莫德里奇也不知道那是怎么回事，他皱着眉头，担心那小家伙再也不会回来。

“啊对了，厄齐尔修士之前给了我一张纸条，说是卢卡可能会用得上。但上面的符号我破解不了。”若不是走投无路，拉基蒂奇可能还想不起来，这纸片就如同它的主人一样太不起眼。

“我看看。”莫德里奇接过纸条，“确实不是某种文字而是暗号。但破解它需要时间。恰好在天亮我们被哈维神父发现之前，我们有得是时间，与其乱走，不如我们原地破解一下。”

拉基蒂奇苦笑着点头。

“等等，我怎么觉得我好像在哪里见过这个符号？”拉基蒂奇接过莫德里奇手中的纸条，指着第一个符号仔细思考。

“啊！那个我昏倒的房间！那个香炉上，有这个符号。但也许只是我当时的幻觉，如果我们能找到那间房间确认一下就好了。”

“也并非不是不能找到它，伊万你是否还记得当时你正是听到了那‘咯哒’声才循着声音进到那个房间的，方才我们也听到了同样的声音，或许那个房间就在附近。”

“我们去找找？”

果然，在他们重复了三次之后，终于找到了正确的通路，来到那间燃了熏香的房间。莫德里奇嫌弃地捏着鼻子上前熄灭里面的燃烧物，并唾了一口痰。

“果然在这里。”拉基蒂奇指着香炉上的符号。

“再找找有没有其他的。”

不久之后他们在一面堆满书籍的书架最上方的横架上看见了排列顺序一模一样的一排符号。

“看来这里隐藏了什么重大秘密，熏香不只是为了吓唬入侵者，更是对这里秘密的另一道保护措施。”

但想要了解这个秘密，他们需要更多的时间来破解纸条上的讯息。而既然找到了这间房间，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇自然纷纷想起了回去的路，于是二人顺利地退回了二楼。

而就在他们打算溜下楼的时候，他们听见了一阵骚动。

莫德里奇赶忙掐灭了灯光，拉着拉基蒂奇躲在楼梯的阴影处。

拉基蒂奇感受着莫德里奇在他颈畔的温热呼吸，不禁想到了那间密室入口的桌子上摆放的书中的画面，一时有些心猿意马，积累在他内心多年的欲望濒临爆发，他觉得他已经没有办法抑制它们，已经没有办法控制自己。它们叫嚣着想要让莫德里奇知道，它们翻涌着反复折磨着拉基蒂奇的心智，它们随时可能突破他内心最后的防线喷薄而出。

“伊万？”对拉基蒂奇内心的挣扎无知无觉的莫德里奇还在火上浇油般地握住了他的胳膊。

“唔……卢卡，我……”拉基蒂奇终于要给自己的离经叛道做一个了结——不管是审判还是新生他都要告诉莫德里奇。

“是皮克神父！”

“快去通知代主教！”

“啊！枢机主教，您受到惊扰了吗？”

“发生什么事了？”莫德里奇听得外面的骚乱声越来越大，似乎还牵扯到了神之子。他蹙起眉头想要听到更多。

而拉基蒂奇好不容易鼓起的勇气又在瞬时偃旗息鼓。

“……我们去看看吧。”拉基蒂奇塌了肩膀，但随即整理好心情，拉起莫德里奇的手——反正他们也不会分开，会一直在一起，并不急于此时不合时宜地告白。

莫德里奇虽然敏锐地察觉到了一丝拉基蒂奇的心态变化，但越来越嘈杂的人声由不得他细想，便任由拉基蒂奇拉着他趁乱溜出厨房混入人群。

顺着人群他们见到一群穿着铁甲的卫兵——同罗纳尔多神父带来的法王近侍穿着不同，拉基蒂奇猜测那是跟随神之子而来的宗教审判所的骑士。

透过人缝，拉基蒂奇似乎看到了为首的卫兵正牢牢地抓着杰拉德·皮克，皮克脸色苍白，双手还染满深色的东西——天还没亮拉基蒂奇分不清那是什么，但他有种不好的预感。

“你们去哪了？”伊涅斯塔见到他们，立刻抓着他们走近，与此同时神之子也闻声看向他们。

莫德里奇不知该如何解释：想必事情发生之后伊涅斯塔立刻到了他们的寝室却发现他们并不在那里。

“他们和我在一起。”这时身着浅色睡袍的罗纳尔多背着手走了过来，“太久没见我们有很多话说。”

莫德里奇借着骑士手中的火把注意到神之子的脸上染上了不认同的薄怒。

“发生了什么？”他急忙岔开话题，低头看向已经被骑士压跪在地上的皮克神父。

“他意图谋杀——”神之子看了一眼伊涅斯塔，代主教立刻接道：“厄齐尔修士。”

“什么？”莫德里奇惊惶起来，“你是说梅苏特·厄齐尔？”

“是的。”伊涅斯塔面露羞愧之色，当着两位使者的面前，他的修道院出了如此大逆不道的事，他无地自容。

“他现在在哪？”莫德里奇没有在院子中看到厄齐尔的尸体，暂且认为他侥幸地逃过一劫。

“他头部遭到重击生死未卜，已经送去医疗室了。愿上帝保佑他可怜的灵魂。”神之子面色悲戚，在胸前画了十字，周围的人也跟着他这样做。

整个过程中皮克都一言不发，只有手上沾染的鲜血一滴滴落入草坪。

“我想将皮克神父暂时收押，并由宗教审判所的圣骑士代为看管，代主教没有意见吧？”伊涅斯塔点了点头，他也没有别的办法，于公于私宗教审判所都是最名正言顺的看管者。

但当骑士将皮克从地上拉起来时，他突然发疯蹿到莫德里奇身边，揪住了他的圣袍衣襟，冲他大喊：“我没有杀他！我没有！”

莫德里奇下意识地握住皮克的双手试图将它们掰开拯救自己的呼吸，周围的人更是被他这举动吓到，不知所措。

最后还是罗纳尔多大喝了一声“杰拉德”，分散了他的注意力而后由佩佩将皮克制服，不情不愿地交还给了圣骑士。

“卢卡，你没事吧？”拉基蒂奇顾不得在人前对莫德里奇应有的尊称，扑上前去查看他，莫德里奇则腿软地站不住倚靠着他滑坐在地上。

“没事。”莫德里奇平复了一下心情，抬头对神之子说道，“还请枢机主教陪我去一下梅苏特兄弟的房间。”

神之子点了点头，伊涅斯塔也令众人散去了。

本到了破晓的时辰，但他们慈悲的天父或许因为不忍探看此地的悲剧，以乌云牢牢遮蔽了穹顶，太阳迟迟无法照亮这里，也为每一个人的心头都盖上了阴影。

*

在前往厄齐尔房间的路上，伊涅斯塔带路走在前面，神之子与莫德里奇并肩，简述着事情的经过：

审判所的圣骑因为剑拔弩张的局势格外注意神之子的安全，轮流在诺坎普巡视，当他们巡视到僧侣宿舍的院子时，发现有人影闪过，他们立刻勒令那人站住，当他们走近才发现那人脚下有一汪血迹，血泊中还躺着一个人。

“皮克神父当时是什么表现？”

“并不像他方才呼喊的那样，相反的，当时他什么也没说。”

“我注意到，现场的出血量很大，是否只有皮克神父一人身染鲜血？”

神之子颔首，侧身询问发现皮克的骑士，“在僧侣聚集过来之前确实还有一串染血的脚印，但他们认为那是皮克神父慌不择路逃走时留下的。”

莫德里奇点了点头，什么都没有说。

在厄齐尔的房间他们也什么都没有发现。

“晨祷过后我会简单地提审皮克神父，您是否会参加？”神之子命令骑士保护好这里，分别前征询莫德里奇的意见。

莫德里奇恭敬地答道“如果您允许的话。”

“另外，我想推迟双方使团会议的时间，罗纳尔多神父没有意见吧。”

原本跟在后面不可一世的罗纳尔多听得神之子突然对他换了称呼，立刻又变得不悦起来，“随你。但你在问询杰拉德的时候我也要在场，以防……”

莫德里奇认为罗纳尔多就要脱口而出对枢机主教公正的诽谤，但罗纳尔多及时住口了，“……以防刚才的事再次发生。”

神之子明显受到撼动，望向罗纳尔多。

罗纳尔多故意没去看他。

*

回到房间，拉基蒂奇浸湿了手帕递给莫德里奇，接着想要检查莫德里奇的脖子。

“我没事，伊万，皮克神父方才逾越的举动只是为了给我这个——”莫德里奇从拉基蒂奇的袍子下面拿出一块圆形的石头，上面还沾了血，他们都认为那是厄齐尔的血。

皮克将这块石头攥在手心，趁着揪住莫德里奇衣襟的时候传递给他，莫德里奇心领神会，接过之后就地一歪，将它塞进了拉基蒂奇的衣袍中。

这精妙的传递，天衣无缝的配合，令拉基蒂奇为之惊叹。

“可这是什么？一只蓝色的眼睛？等等，这好像在那间燃香的房间里我看到的那本书上的一页插图中出现过，卢卡曾经说那是本阿拉伯语写就的书？”

“对。”莫德里奇探过头来，“而且我在厄齐尔修士的房间也看到了那种文字的书，但当着神之子的面，我没有指出来，要知道君士坦丁堡一夜之后，神之子对书写这种文字的异教徒深恶痛绝。”

“可您之前说那是莫札拉布书写的《启示录》。所以书写这种语言的也有可能是天父的子民。”

“但传言伊斯兰教规提到若在必要之时可以隐藏自己的信仰，伪装成天父的子民。”

“这……”这着实冲击了年轻的拉基蒂奇。

“因此他们极具欺骗性，但我们谁也不懂阿拉伯语，不知道那本书上到底写了什么。不过我想请伊万去帮我从厄齐尔修士的房间将那本书取来。”

“好的，我这就去。”

“伊万——”莫德里奇突然拉住拉基蒂奇，“尽管我不想承认，但是诺坎普中确实暗藏杀机，与这件事有关的人都一个个受到伤害，你要小心。”

拉基蒂奇低头看着坐在榻上的莫德里奇眼中流露出的浓浓关心，不由得再次被他吸引，当他回过神来的时候，他的嘴唇已经贴上了莫德里奇的额头。

“……”登时拉基蒂奇不知该如何是好，还好他反应得快：“愿上帝保佑你。”将这解释为一个圣洁的祝福之吻，然后落荒而逃。

留下过了好久才意识到发生了什么的莫德里奇一个人坐在那突然面红耳赤。

*

“克里斯，我们能不能谈谈？”卡卡叫住了走在前面的罗纳尔多。

罗纳尔多充耳不闻。

卡卡只能上前拉住他。

罗纳尔多反手钳住了他的手腕，他以为宗教审判所的骑士会上来推开他，却发现卡卡已经将他们全部屏退了。

而他忠诚的老朋友佩佩见状也带着手下早就溜得麻利。

“你在为我成为教宗的使者而生气吗？”卡卡小心翼翼地探问，借着稀薄的晨曦观察着罗纳尔多的脸色。

“卜尼法斯八世的罪行我会在稍后的会议上公开提出，现在我不想说，枢机主教还有别的什么要问的吗？”

“不要，克里斯，教宗现在还拥有十字军的绝对支持，他的地位暂时无法撼动，你不要引火烧身。”

“彼得*曾经预言过他：‘你像狐狸一样溜了进来，你将像狮子一样统治，并会像狗一样死去。’这种人迟早要上火刑柱，你还要忠诚于他吗？”

“我忠诚的只有上帝。”

“哈。我就知道。”罗纳尔多突然话锋一转，“之前你还不承认。”

“原来是这样！”卡卡突然明白了，“你还在为君士坦丁堡的事生气？为你带来的胜利全部归功于我而耿耿于怀？”

“里卡多·雷特！在你心里我就是这么看重名誉的小心眼的人吗？”

“当然不是，可我想不出你为什么自那之后就开始不理我，我向你寄出的书信也都杳无回音，若不是听说法王指派了当做使者，我也不会请求教宗派我来这里。”

听到卡卡是为了自己才来到西班牙，罗纳尔多神情有一丝松动。

“我亲爱的兄弟，看在上帝的份上，告诉我好吗？”卡卡上前了一步，握住了罗纳尔多的手。

一瞬间，所有的记忆都向罗纳尔多袭来，他记得七年前第九次十字军东征末期的那个夜晚，他带着没药奇袭被奥斯曼士兵围攻几近被破城的君士坦丁堡，被瘟疫感染的卡卡高烧多日，他冲进他的寓所时，卡卡已经神志不清，他从未见过他那高高在上的牧首有过如此狼狈的时候。虚汗浸湿了他棕色的长发，令他蜜色的肌肤泛起莹光，不正常的绯红和迷离的眼神又似乎是引人堕落的妖精。

他早告诫过卡卡，爱德华已经返回英格兰继承王位，无人领导的十字军在东方的势力愈发式微，他却一意孤行地来保护君士坦丁堡。

他们因此吵了一架，等他再次得到卡卡的消息的时候，信使说他感染了瘟疫，又因为奥斯曼士兵围成而无法获得医治。

这个蠢货。

罗纳尔多永远也不会忘记那时候他心中的恐慌，他一边赶路一边无数次地祈求上帝一定要保佑他这无比固执的小儿子；他也永远不会忘记当他把陷入昏迷的卡卡搂入怀中时那炽热的温度和无法填满的未知感——每每回想起他都要赶紧搂住卡卡确认他的存在——一如现在。

“克里斯，我的光。”

而卡卡也依稀记得他身处一片燃烧的沼泽之中，他越是挣扎越是想要努力保持清醒，就陷得越深，直到罗纳尔多带着一身光芒披荆斩棘地来到他面前，将他拖出深渊，将他拉进怀中。他也不会忘记罗纳尔多那身盔甲是多么冰凉，令发热的他顿时重获清明，重回人间。

罗纳尔多听到卡卡这样唤他，立刻将他推开。

“再说一次，我不是。”他不想做卡卡的光，不想做他心中无比尊敬的天父的具象化身，他不想接受他圣洁的膜拜。他只想和他留在世俗，甚至一起堕落。

“克里斯？”卡卡疑惑地歪头看他。

但是他说不出口。

他爱他跪在神像前周身沐浴着圣光虔诚祈祷的模样，他爱他病愈后天神下凡般出现在君士坦丁堡的城墙上，令他的子民万分鼓舞令他的敌人闻风丧胆的威风。

他生怕将他留在世俗甚至一起堕落会毁掉他。

“我救你不是受到万能的主的授意，更不是为了君士坦丁堡的安危。我只是……”因为爱你，“因为我想救你。所以我并没有什么圣光加身也没有那么博爱无私，我不是他。”

听闻这话，卡卡愣了愣，“这就是……你这么多年不理我的原因？”

罗纳尔多梗着脖子不愿意承认，却没想到卡卡突然就笑了，甚至笑得捂着肚子弯下腰，眼角都挤出了泪水。

不会是幻想破灭，打击太大了吧？罗纳尔多想要伸手扶他，卡卡却双手拉住他的双臂，水盈盈的双眸定定地望向他，一字一句认真地说道：“你当然不是他。我崇敬你、膜拜你，并不因为你是他，也不是因为你救了我的命，更不是因为你带来了君士坦丁堡的逆转胜利，而是因为你的美好。”

这下轮到被突如其来的告白彻底搞懵的罗纳尔多愣在那里。

“我当然知道你不是他，我可没有肖想过可以这样亲吻他。”卡卡站直身体，凑到罗纳尔多颊旁，轻轻啄了一口。

“卡卡……”

*

拉基蒂奇回来对莫德里奇说他在厄齐尔房中看到的那本书不见了。他翻遍了他的房间——本就没几本书，因为藏书室的书一次不会外借太多——完全没有一本用阿拉伯语写成。

莫德里奇愁眉紧锁，“我亲爱的伊万，今晚我想让你看守厄齐尔修士，可以吗？我总觉得他之所以会遇害是因为有什么话要和我说，如果仁慈的上帝能令他痊愈，我想第一时间知道他说了些什么。”

“好的。”拉基蒂奇郑重地点了点头，“卢卡还要去藏书室吗？”

“如果我能侥幸在天黑之前破译那段密文就去。”

“那你也要小心。”

“这次没有亲吻了？”放松状态下的莫德里奇总爱开些玩笑，但这次这个让他们两个都有点尴尬。

“卢卡……”拉基蒂奇想要说些什么，晨祷的钟声就响起了。

尽管伊涅斯塔早就应承他们可以不参加各类祈祷，但拉基蒂奇认为现在也不是什么好时机，于是摆了摆手，“瑞士特产，限量供应。卢卡快睡一会儿吧，晨祷后还要去看皮克神父。”

*

莫德里奇的嗅觉一向很敏锐，他直觉卡卡和克里斯之间的气场发生了变化。

尽管他们两个一个黑脸黑衣，一个红衣威严，都站得笔直，目光却在偶尔看向对方的时候又很柔软。

莫德里奇凭空生出一种老父亲般的欣慰感：大儿子生死未卜、二儿子在和好友闹别扭殃及池鱼、小儿子大概是到了迟来的叛逆的年纪，原本没一个省心的，现在看到他俩关系缓和也算有点好消息了。

但皮克这边就没那么好开口。

当着枢机主教他什么都不说，面对审判所的指控、克里斯的劝慰他皆以沉默应对。

“枢机主教，能否让我和他单独谈谈？”

卡卡考虑了一会又看向罗纳尔多，谨慎地说道，“我们就在外面，如果他有什么异常，你尽管大声呼救。”

“多谢。”

待众人都退出后，莫德里奇开门见山地拿出那块石头，“这是奥斯曼士兵用来辟邪的‘恶魔之眼’，你是从哪里得到的？”

“我就知道你会认出这个。这是厄齐尔给我的。我没有伤害他。”

“我相信你，但你要告诉我真相。”

“真相要靠你自己查清，我说我知道的——昨日晚餐时间，我看到他冲你点头致意，于是意识到你们已经交谈过了，介于他平时和拉莫斯关系最好，我想他一定告诉了你一些有关拉莫斯的事，于是我想要找他问清楚。但当我到庭院的时候，他已经躺在血泊之中了，我上前想要看看他是否还活着，因此沾了满手的血。”

皮克与拉莫斯的关系果然不像之前皮克自己说的那样，但莫德里奇没有指出这点，“你是否看到是什么人袭击了厄齐尔修士？”

“没有，他似乎想要说什么，但他只给了我这个。”皮克抬起下巴，指向莫德里奇手中的恶魔之眼。

“你认识这个吗？这是异教徒的东西，为什么会出现在诺坎普？”

“前不久诺坎普来了一位埃及行者，自称默罕默德·萨拉赫，他想用流落埃及的早已失传的初版《圣经》换十字军东征时期缴获并收藏于此的《古兰经》。我想这就是他留下的。”

“那又怎么会到厄齐尔修士手中？”

皮克似乎不太想说，但此时此刻他也没有其他的退路，“厄齐尔修士似乎懂一些阿拉伯语还不是土耳其语，所以萨拉赫在诺坎普期间两个人有点交集。并在萨拉赫离开之后他主动提出要翻译并缮写他留下的一本阿拉伯语写成的《启示录》。”

是伊万看到的那本《启示录》！

“那么这位行者是否得到了他想要的《古兰经》？”

“自然是没有，拉莫斯不知为何总找萨拉赫的麻烦。最后还用了一点手段将他打发走了。”

莫德里奇揉了揉眉心，他认为他能想到皮克所说的“手段”是什么。

“就在他开始他的缮写工程没几日，拉莫斯就失踪了。后面的事你就知道了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -注：  
> 1.加塔尼：同样指卜尼法斯八世。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

“这是什么？”

“是我们那里用来辟邪的恶魔之眼。”

“恶魔的眼睛怎么辟邪？”

“因为在我们那里，傲慢、嫉妒、愤怒、贪婪、色欲之人的眼睛都是红色的，而当他们藏在暗处窥视你的时候，你防不胜防。因此我们的祖先崇敬蓝色的眼睛，做成恶魔之眼的形状希冀以毒攻毒令它们能够守护你、抵消那些邪恶的算计。而当它们碎裂的时候，就说明灾难已经被它们化解。”

“听起来有那么点道理，但毕竟是异教徒的东西，你收好吧。”

“不，塞尔吉奥，这个送你。”

“哈？”

“你比我更需要庇护。”

“不不，我身上的蓝眼睛已经够多了。”

*

早在尼古拉斯四世抱恙在床、切莱斯廷五世尚在山洞苦修、小拉基蒂奇还是哈布斯堡年幼的继承人、莫德里奇和拉莫斯、罗纳尔多三人横行马德里之时，伯纳乌与诺坎普就产生了一场大的纠纷。

教廷担心尼古拉斯四世的身体支持不过那年的圣诞，早已暗中商量选出下一任教皇的继承人。罗马的两大望族：奥尔西尼家族和科隆纳家族正在进行激烈的争斗，他们两家尖锐的矛盾直接反映在选举下一任教皇的主教团的意见中。而参加会议的西班牙红衣主教的手下也分成两派，一半以伯纳乌修道院为首的成员希望下一任教皇出自奥尔西尼家族，而另一半则因为胡安·甘伯出身哈布斯堡一直得到科隆纳家族的资助，因此以诺坎普一脉为首的成员则希望科隆纳家族胜出。选举陷入了无尽的僵局。好几个月过去了，人们仍然看不到新教皇的影子。本就剑拔弩张的西班牙教廷里更是火药味很重。

而当时一位名望很盛的执事突然从诺坎普离开转投伯纳乌，成为了一场激烈的辩法会的导火索。最终这件事以升级为械斗后被远在罗马且焦头烂额的红衣主教严词制止为暂时的终结。

最终两看相厌的选举团中不知谁开玩笑地提议，既然世俗的家族所推举的候选人都无法服众，那不如让一位深居的隐士来当教皇，好尽快结束这场令人窒息的对峙。

就这样一个玩笑改变了所有人的命运。

处心积虑地想要当上教皇却莫名落空的本尼迪克特·加塔尼心有不甘、想藉由推选教皇来一决胜负的伯纳乌与诺坎普被迫停战两败俱伤、无知无觉且疑惑不解的摩罗尼的彼得被架上了一条不归之路。

也因此，在几年后切莱斯廷五世身死异乡未得善终；终于如愿以偿登上教皇之位的加塔尼，对科隆纳家族及他的支持者圣胡安和诺坎普都心存怨怼；离开伯纳乌的拉莫斯也被伯纳乌视为叛逃而诺坎普也并不相信他，落得人人喊打。

“孩子，你为什么在这个多事之秋选择离开伯纳乌？”彼时圣胡安的身体还算康泰。

“因为您的教堂如此宏伟。”

“不是我的教堂，这是天主的教堂，你我都是天主的孩子。”

“那——因为您的藏书馆如此高耸？”

拉莫斯笑得很假，甚至露出了整整12颗白牙。

圣胡安却不生气，似笑非笑地看着拉莫斯，摆出一副他在认真听他讲话的样子。

但拉莫斯不敢对他说出实话，甚至是在告解的时候。

那是他的秘密，他将永远怀抱着它直到他躺进棺材，灵魂升入天堂或者堕入地狱——对他来说都无所谓，他的信仰崩塌了，但他的信义必须在。

圣胡安拿他没有办法，但他活了太长的时间，一眼就能洞悉人性，他看得出拉莫斯是出于仗义三缄其口，而厄齐尔才是导致这位伯纳乌的主教內侍远走他乡的原因关键。

不过他也没打算逼问，并且要求诺坎普的僧侣们摒弃嫌隙，以平常之心接纳来自任何地方的修行之人。

但修道院中绝大多数的人都还处于“修道”阶段，无法做到像他们的主教那样心无杂念，更没有办法像他们伟大的天父和他们仁慈的兄弟耶稣那样宽恕“敌人”。

自然有不少人找拉莫斯的麻烦和他打架，但往往都占不到什么便宜。

而那些稍微“得道”一些的神父对付他的手段就没这么粗鄙，却有过之而无不及。

如果语言可以杀人，那么背负人命最多的就数杰拉德·皮克了。

他会帮拉莫斯驱赶扑在他身上揍他的诺坎普僧侣——并不是因为他遵从上帝的旨意或者听从主教的教诲，而是因斗殴的行为太野蛮。

他会居高临下地审视狼狈不堪的拉莫斯，表情礼貌又带着刻薄的轻蔑，几乎就要发出鄙夷的冷哼。

“你眼睛往哪看呢！”拉莫斯勉强拢住被僧侣撕破的外袍，但在那双蓝眼睛的注视下，他还是觉得自己赤身裸体。“信不信我把你眼睛挖出来！让你再也无法瞻仰上帝的圣颜！”

“上帝永存我心，只有你等不开化的修行者才会需要一个具象化的形象。你到底是怎么当上修士的？还不如诺坎普的见习僧。伯纳乌就这水平？”

“你！”伯纳乌是拉莫斯的逆鳞，说话也变得刻薄起来，正因如此反倒少了脏字：“你活得可真艰辛，不仅要管自己的事，还要管别人的事。你以为你有诺坎普要继承吗？”

似乎这也是皮克的死穴，令他气得瞪大了那双湛蓝蓝的大眼睛，然后拂袖而去。

“真是个奇怪的人，愿上帝治好他的病。”拉莫斯在胸前比了个十字，语气却一点也不虔诚。

“你他妈的眼睛往哪看呢！”拉莫斯和厄齐尔为了不引人注意——主要是不想在浴室这么滑的地方打架——总是会挑没人的时候才去公共浴室，却不巧碰到了刚外出布道回来而错过正常盥洗时间的皮克。

皮克再一次以那种居高临下的审视目光看向拉莫斯，而拉莫斯也再一次觉得自己赤身裸体——事实上除去挡在腰间、且只有正面的那块布也差不多了——不过可喜可贺的是，皮克也没比拉莫斯多穿到哪去。

厄齐尔捂着眼睛钻进已经微凉的浴池里，不忍卒看那两个都不怎么睿智的人站在那里大眼瞪大屌。

对——尽管不想承认——拉莫斯只是眼大的那个。

但是屌大并没有什么用，还不是要遵守清规戒律。拉莫斯轻蔑地哼了哼。

与此同时，皮克也理所应当地发出了嘲笑的哼声。

啥也没看见啥也不敢问的厄齐尔听见几乎同时发出的这两声，直觉要糟。

果不其然俩人干架干了个爽。

然后被痛心疾首的圣胡安同时关了禁闭。

期间，圣胡安找皮克谈过一次话，劝皮克对同修善意一些，尽管圣胡安不知道拉莫斯究竟为何离开伯纳乌，但他也让皮克推心置腹地想一想，以拉莫斯修士的性格，他早应该将事情的原委喊得人尽皆知，也正因他的沉默，才会让不少诺坎普的僧侣认为他的到来别有用心。

“但以弗洛伦蒂诺的心思，会派这样不拘小节的人来执行他或许有又或许没有的‘险恶用心’吗？”

皮克气鼓鼓地沉默以对。

“若是你，会因为什么事一言不发地离开诺坎普？”

这句话触到了皮克隐藏心底的痛处。

“你知道的，主教大人。”

这次轮到圣胡安沉默不言。

结束了禁闭之后，皮克立刻下山布道了，却在半山腰看到正在殴打一群村中小青年的拉莫斯。

原来他在修道院里受了委屈就会来外面欺负其他人？皮克觉得圣胡安的好心都喂了狗。

皮克向拉莫斯的方向走近，那些小青年见他也是修道院的装束，以为是来帮拉莫斯的，更加害怕干脆拔腿就跑。皮克却连招呼都没打上去就挥了拉莫斯一记重拳。

“你他妈有病啊！”拉莫斯被他揍歪到一边，牙齿硌到腮帮子破了口子，他吐了口血痰。

皮克没理他，又抬起拳头，拉莫斯也来了脾气，将皮克的手狠狠攥住，“你他妈还想关禁闭是怎么的！”

提起禁闭皮克就来气，圣胡安还让他闭上眼想想上帝，还将自己的事同拉莫斯的事相提并论，去他妈的推己及人，去他妈的天佑西班牙。

皮克懒得和拉莫斯废话，因为他觉得拉莫斯无药可救，言语既然不能杀人，那还是来点他曾经最为不齿的暴力手段吧。

拉莫斯却没有皮克的底气，他不想辜负圣胡安什么也不问就好心收留他的恩情，再因为打架令圣胡安生气他会良心不安。

于是他被揍得很惨，他躺在连绵雨后而变得泥泞不堪的小路中看着树冠围出的圆形天空叹了口气，“早知道就去塞维利亚了，那里的希拉尔达大教堂也很大。”

不过他也只是说说，塞维利亚依旧属于弗洛伦蒂诺的管辖范围。

皮克在村中布完道后回到诺坎普领罚，伊涅斯塔却告诉他拉莫斯并没有揭发他，并在圣胡安去询问他的时候否认了皮克所承认的被皮克单方面殴打的事。皮克认为拉莫斯只是不想为这件事的起因——他欺负村民的事负责，圣胡安和伊涅斯塔却不相信他。

“胆小鬼。”皮克低声咒骂了拉莫斯。

拉莫斯依旧笑得很假，但不幸的是他牵动了嘴角的伤，令他这个笑容动作僵在半路没有完美到位。

又过了一个月，皮克再次下山来到村子，他一直资助的一位叫做雅各布的小男孩突然问起拉莫斯的事。

“你怎么认识他？”皮克下意识地认为拉莫斯来找过小男孩的麻烦。

“他帮过我，上个月因为杰拉德叔叔比平时晚来，我以为你出了什么事，就想去修道院找你，结果半路被路易他们找了麻烦。是拉莫斯神父救了我，他们有刀，所以拉莫斯神父让我先走了。不知道他是否平安。”

皮克没想到那件事并不像他想得那样，一时不知该如何作答，只能心不在焉地摸了摸雅各布的头，“他……他还不是神父。”

后来皮克又询问了照顾雅各布的老婆婆，老婆婆说尽管雅各布是孤儿，但因为总有皮克的资助而过得比村中其他少年都好，因此引来不少嫉妒，发生他说的那种事确实有可能。

皮克只能皱着眉头叮嘱老婆婆多多费心。

他满怀心事地回到修道院。这件事他无需告解聆听建议都知道是自己做错了，他必须向拉莫斯道歉。

“哦！当然我的兄弟，我当然可以原谅你的无心之过，Sese一直是个宽宏大量的好人。”拉莫斯的笑容一如既往的假，但他自以为很真，甚至还搂上了皮克的肩膀。

被他的假笑和虚伪弄得浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩的皮克凭借着仅剩不多的愧疚感强压下想吐的感觉，回了他一个笑容。

几个月间被打服或被说服或被佩服拉莫斯真性情的诺坎普僧侣也跟着鼓起掌来。

皆大欢喜。圣胡安满意地点了点头。

但拉莫斯可没忘了皮克有多么讨厌。通过他的观察，他发现皮克每个月都会在同样的时间下山布道，风雨无阻。

他明着暗着跟过去了几回，并没有发现靠他天马行空般的想象力杜撰出来的狗血悲情故事，没有被教义禁止的僧侣与凡女、没有被主教强行隔离的痴男和怨女、没有被命运捉弄的青梅男与竹马女，啥也没有。

拉莫斯撇了撇嘴，等等。

不会是私生子吧，都那么大了？拉莫斯回头看着远处皮克离开时身后亦步亦趋跟着的小雅各布。

耶稣基督老天爷啊。看来那家伙的大屌还是有点用的。

为了近距离监视皮克，拉莫斯将自己在缮写室的固定位置挪到了皮克的对面，尽管隔了几个桌子但通常远离窗户的中间几排都没有人坐，不会阻碍拉莫斯的视线。

结果反而是他总被皮克盯着。

“杰拉德兄弟。”拉莫斯咬牙切齿假惺惺地笑道，“你他妈看什么呢？”

“看你。”

“草！”拉莫斯也没想到会是这种直白的回答，更没有想到他的口头禅会变成一个实质性的动作。

“你身上都是些什么乱七八糟的？你想把祈愿堂的穹顶都画在身上吗？”

“哦哟哟我听出来了，你在控诉祈愿堂的《末日审判》画得乱七八糟。”

“不要混淆概念。这怎么还有只兔子？”皮克长长的手指游走在拉莫斯的腿上，描摹着拉莫斯那些自己画的纹身。

“去去去，别乱摸，老子累了。”拉莫斯拍开他的手，心里想的却是皮克的大屌可真好用。

“这兔子画得歪七扭八的，真恶心。”

“怎么恶心了！Sese的小兔子怎么恶心了！你说这个老子可不困了啊。”

他们保持着这种表面笑嘻嘻，心里日死你的禁忌关系，隐秘又刺激。而诺坎普众人依旧以为他们势同水火却都看在圣胡安的面子上保持距离，但当有人坐在缮写室里他们相对的位置中间挡住他们看向对方的视线时，又会被二人以各种奇怪的理由遣走。

只不过拉莫斯依旧不知道皮克的秘密。

当然皮克也不知道拉莫斯的。

他们都各自怀揣着罪恶的真相，以为是自己将对方拉入的深渊。

*

“再和我讲讲厄齐尔修士好吗？”皮克除了猜测恶魔之眼属于萨拉赫以外，对其他的事只字未提，莫德里奇自觉皮克在拉莫斯的话题上刻意隐瞒，遂只能暂时着眼于当下的命案。

“他和拉莫斯关系很好，他们一起来的诺坎普。据大主教推测拉莫斯离开伯纳乌的原因很有可能是因为厄齐尔。说起这个，你是否知道他来诺坎普的原因？”

“我只知道他必须离开伯纳乌，离开卡斯蒂利亚，如果有必要，还会离开西班牙，因此他选择诺坎普，因为既可以离家近一些，也可以随时出国。至于原因，他没有说。”

皮克点了点头，继续说道，“厄齐尔来西班牙的时间不长，西班牙语都说得磕磕绊绊，更别说加泰语了，所以平时也只有拉莫斯和几个同样来自莱茵河畔的同乡往来。”

莫德里奇默默记下，“你是否觉得他被袭击和塞尔吉奥的失踪有关？”

皮克神色凝重地点了点头，“很有可能还与那本他正在缮写的阿拉伯著作有关。”

莫德里奇深以为然，但他此时也不能对皮克说出自己在藏书室的所见所闻。“你知道诺坎普中谁对机械比较在行吗？”

莫德里奇的问题杂乱无序，令皮克摸不着头脑，只能以真话应答，最后莫德里奇说道尽管他相信皮克——至于他为什么相信皮克皮克自觉还是不要问，他那日在面对可能是拉莫斯的尸体时做出的举动太过明显，问出来大家都尴尬——但他现在还没有证据能够在宗教审判所面前证明他的清白，他只能再委屈待在这里几天。

皮克却摆摆手表示毫不在意，只希望他能够快点找到拉莫斯。

*

傍晚时分，莫德里奇暂时还没能破译出那张纸条上的密文，但他依旧想进入那间燃香的房间，他想去看看那本阿拉伯文的书，看看它到底是什么。

于是他与正准备去看护厄齐尔的拉基蒂奇告别，并叮嘱拉基蒂奇注意安全。

“卢卡才要注意安全，厄齐尔那里还有审判所的圣骑士在门口，我只需要等候他醒来而已。但卢卡却要只身一人深入虎穴，万一那名凶徒藏在里面——不，要不卢卡还是带上罗纳尔多神父吧。”

“他恐怕脱不开身。”想起那两位终于和好的家伙，莫德里奇决定不去打扰——但也要在小年轻面前为这两位位高权重的圣职人员留些面子：“辩法会改在明日晨祷后了，我想我可能会直接去，然后再去看你和厄齐尔修士。”

不知道为什么都到了这种时候莫德里奇还笑得出来的拉基蒂奇却在看到他的笑容时也不自觉跟着微笑起来，他的心也随之变得温暖柔软，“卢卡，我有样东西想要送给你，明天你回来的时候就会看到。”

莫德里奇的眼波在拉基蒂奇面庞上顾盼流转，温柔缱绻地摸了摸他光洁的额头，“愿上帝保佑你，my Lord。”

拉基蒂奇眨眨眼睛，也在胸前画了十字，“上帝与你同在。”My love。

*

“卢卡兄弟。”正在莫德里奇将自己的耀眼的金色长发隐藏在兜帽中鬼鬼祟祟地准备潜进圣骨堂的时候，亨利叫住了他。

“亨利神父。”莫德里奇笑得僵硬。

“我意识到你的小跟班并没有去吃晚饭，发生了什么吗？不要怪我疑神疑鬼，而是最近诺坎普发生了太多邪恶的事情。”

“他有些不舒服，肚子疼了一整天，但由于我的疏忽直到刚才才发现，于是让他去医疗所领点药，现下应该已经就寝了。”

“可怜的孩子，愿上帝保佑他。不过卢卡兄弟你也不必过于自责，毕竟你忙于更重要的事情。”

“您还是那么悲悯。”

亨利突然又神秘兮兮地靠近，“怎么样，你找到你想找的东西了吗？”

莫德里奇知晓他是在探听藏书室的事，于是摇了摇头，“正如您所说，那是一座迷宫。第一日我们没有做足充分的准备，走了几个房间就退回来了，第二日拉基蒂奇修士又被里面的‘鬼魂’吓昏只得无功而返……”

“耶稣基督，这孩子还是太年轻。”

莫德里奇点了点头，继续真真假假地说着，“这几日着实折腾到他了。第三日，也就是昨夜那场悲剧发生的时刻，我们刚刚才进入——因为罗纳尔多神父一直拉着我叙旧因此我们下半夜才进入——就听到了僧侣们的嘈杂，于是也提前退了出来。总之，我们什么也没有查到。”

“真是可惜。”亨利面露遗憾之色。

“不过我有所怀疑，既然有秘密通道可以通往藏书室，那是否整个高塔中，都还有另一套通道，可以通往别的地方，或是不受迷宫的迷惑，更或者是藏人。”

“卢卡兄弟说得不无道理，但我在诺坎普这么多年，没有听说过这样的事。所以还要靠你自己探索。”

莫德里奇郑重地点了点头。

*

是夜，莫德里奇终于破解了那张纸条，并从中找到了机关的所在。

而就在他准备按下机关开启密室的时候，他听见了拉基蒂奇的呼救。

*

“我是来忏悔的，我犯了重罪。”

“你做得很对，所有的罪过都应当忏悔。”

“那么所有的罪过都能得到宽恕吗？”

“我们这些有罪的凡人都应从心底里宽恕他人，而我们至圣至慈的天父理解我们全部的弱点——我们都是他迷途的羔羊。”

“如果我不相信天主呢？我也会得到宽恕吗？”

“宽恕是他的喜乐。如果你真的不信天主，又为何会出现在这里呢，我的孩子？”

“因为我犯了重罪。”

蒂埃里·亨利坐在诺坎普高塔下的林荫边，深情的目光向高塔的方向望过去，对面零零散散地走过刚做完午祷的僧侣。当他看到厄齐尔的时候，满眼都是自己年轻时的影子。

他知晓这位年轻修士最大的秘密，但是碍于规定他无法将它宣之于众。

尽管他在聆听厄齐尔于告解室另一端哀婉低泣的诉说时，也一度压不住心头的怒火，也想为他受到的磨难、不公、欺凌鸣不平，但教义如此——他有时会埋怨天主教就是这么的古板不懂变通。

他也会敬佩同样知晓真相的拉莫斯是那样忠于教义、忠于信义地在重压之下依旧守口如瓶：

厄齐尔是位信仰安拉的异教徒，藏身于伯纳乌是为了盗取传说中流传至西班牙的初版古兰经——看，穆斯林的律法就变通得多，令它的信徒们可以没有任何心理负担地将自己伪装成其他人。

长久的潜伏并没有磨灭他的信仰，但却滋生了意外的友情。

因此当他被弗洛伦蒂诺发现并偷偷囚禁虐待时，他的忠诚的朋友、教皇内侍拉莫斯将他偷偷带了出来，并且为了保护他，也为了最后一点对于抚养他长大的弗洛伦蒂诺名声的维护，他们远走他乡来到诺坎普。

拉莫斯从没有责怪过异教徒的厄齐尔，尽管厄齐尔去往伯纳乌的目的过于不单纯；拉莫斯也从没将弗洛伦蒂诺对厄齐尔所做的事说给什么人听，包括告解的时候，尽管弗洛伦蒂诺的行为毫无人性；拉莫斯更从来都没有解释他为什么会来到诺坎普，不论是面对圣胡安的循循善诱、诺坎普僧侣的威胁挑衅还是耶稣基督的良心谴责。

他真心地佩服拉莫斯，因此他也想帮助莫德里奇找到拉莫斯。

*

大难，大难是什么？你怎能知道大难是什么？在那日，众人将似分散的飞蛾，山岳将似硫松的采绒。至于善功的分量较重者，将在满意的生活中；至于善功的分量较轻者，他的归宿是深坑。你怎能知道深坑里有什么？

有烈火。*

此时此刻厄齐尔就仿佛身处烈火之中，浑身上下无一处不疼。这种疼痛他很熟悉，这种状态他也很熟悉。通常他都会默诵安拉的启示、默罕默德的教诲，告诫自己要坚强、要忍耐，而后他便会感觉轻松一些，并从梦魇中醒来。

但这一次不一样，他的眼皮仿佛有千斤重，身体也不再像原来那样听指挥，他想睁开眼睛甚至动动手指都难如登天。

他强迫自己冷静下来，想一些开心的事，然后再一次尝试苏醒。

他想到拉莫斯——那是他近年来为数不多的幸运。想起他的脸，他的大白牙，他就会不自觉地发出欣慰的笑容，但随即他也会被愧疚淹没。

他又想起特尔施特根——诺坎普的守门人，一位信仰天主教的平民，更是他的同乡，在面对他时他的负罪感可以暂时放下，他的语言障碍也可以暂时撇开。

还有亨利神父——

“唔……”

“嗯？厄齐尔修士你醒了？”

在厄齐尔不懈的努力下，他终于动了动手臂，惊醒了原本就在浅眠的拉基蒂奇，而就在他睁开双眼望向厄齐尔之时，他看见了厄齐尔瞠大了双目惊恐地看着他的身后。

出于对危险的本能反应，他向下一歪身子，躲到了床下，果然看到床边出现了一双鞋履。为了厄齐尔的安全，拉基蒂奇卯足了劲儿向着那人的脚踝铲去，并大声呼救。

那人见偷袭不成，拉基蒂奇又藏在床下没办法立刻让他闭嘴，于是丢下手中的匕首落跑了。

拉基蒂奇急忙爬起来查看厄齐尔，只见厄齐尔惊魂未定，大口喘着气儿，紧接着又晕了过去。

“发生什么事了？洛伦佐？你醒醒？”审判所的骑士反应迅速，没一会儿就全都涌了进来，但拉基蒂奇还是觉得时间过得异常缓慢。

“小兄弟，发生了什么？为什么洛伦佐他们都昏倒了？”骑士队长加图索认识拉基蒂奇，他点亮整间房，却没找出什么有用的线索。

“我不知道，有人袭击了我们。你们快看看厄齐尔修士。”

随即卡卡与罗纳尔多也相继赶来。

最后是从高塔中冲出来的莫德里奇。

“伊万？”莫德里奇不顾举止地推开人群，直到看到拉基蒂奇完好无损一颗心才落回肚子。

也不算完好无损，见莫德里奇一直盯着拉基蒂奇的手臂看，拉基蒂奇才低头发现他的手臂不知道什么时候被利刃划破了，而加图索手中那把凶徒丢下的匕首上还沾了血迹，他这才意识到他向下倒的时候似乎有什么冰冷的东西擦着他的手臂划了过去。

若不是厄齐尔及时警示，恐怕还在睡梦中的自己已经被一刀毙命了，拉基蒂奇现在想起来才知道害怕。

“我勇敢的斗士，你安全了。”莫德里奇将脸突然变得煞白的拉基蒂奇搂进怀中轻声安慰着。

“已经是第三起事件了，诺坎普不安全，我看还是让圣骑士送你离开这里吧。”罗纳尔多阴沉着脸靠近卡卡说道。

“会议。”

“见鬼的会议，你我、卢卡、诺坎普的所有人，甚至天下的所有人都知道这次的会议只是教皇与国王的一起博弈，胜负对我毫无意义，我只在乎你的安全。”

“克里斯，冷静些，我知道你的好意，但你也有你的使命，不管辩法会的结局如何但只要它没有开始，就会给诺坎普修道院招来来自法国和教廷的双重指责，想想那些无辜的僧侣，想想你还没有找到的塞尔吉奥好友。”卡卡的声音总是那么能安抚人心，而他的言辞又总是那么有道理。

罗纳尔多沉默了半晌，不甘不愿地说道：“那就快点举行，不管结果如何，明天诵完午时经你就离开。我留下来和卢卡一起找塞尔吉奥。”

卡卡想要罗纳尔多和他一起走，但他也知道这已经是罗纳尔多最大的让步，他再讨价还价恐怕连之前的都不作数了，只能点了点头。

“也不算完全没有好消息，起码现在还关在审判所中的杰拉德的嫌疑洗清了。”罗纳尔多看向莫德里奇，莫德里奇也仰头看向他，随即给了他一个肯定的眼神。

*

“卢卡，我没事了。”拉基蒂奇被莫德里奇强行按在床上休息，手臂也由医疗僧侣包扎好了，惊魂时刻带来的激动还没有平复，因此精神也还算不错。

莫德里奇则十分自责，明知道诺坎普中暗藏杀机，却还留拉基蒂奇一个人看护危险之源。

拉基蒂奇深知莫德里奇在想什么，于是拍了拍他的手，岔开话题，“卢卡的探险如何了。”

“没什么发现。”其实他已经破解了那密室门口的暗号，但当他听见拉基蒂奇的呼喊时，所有的东西都不重要了，他不管不顾地冲下高塔，脑中一片空白，直到看到拉基蒂奇的脸时才稍稍拉回了些理智。

“对了，卢卡，我说过，有东西要送给你。”看莫德里奇脸色不好，拉基蒂奇又赶忙换了一个话题。他在自己身上左摸摸又摸摸，掏出一个手掌大小的圆球铁块。

“这是？”原本沉浸在自责情绪低落的莫德里奇看到后整个脸都亮了，“艾玛？”

“是的。”拉基蒂奇点了点铁块的“后背”，那铁块仿佛突然有了生命，从两侧展出了翅膀，头也从拢着的翅膀下露出来，原本蜷缩的双脚也灵活地支撑起了身体。大眼睛骨碌碌地转动，看到莫德里奇伸出的手后，还凑过去用金属的喙轻轻蹭了蹭他的手指。“原本想偷偷做好送给你，但是伊万诺跑丢了，我怕你伤心于是找了诺坎普的工匠同我一起改进，他昨天晚上给我送来的。”

这只金属小鸟是八年前他们初见时莫德里奇做来吸引拉基蒂奇注意力，让他不那么想家的小玩意，现如今被拉基蒂奇送给莫德里奇转移他的注意力。

两个人都用着同样的方法温柔地抚平对方的伤心。

“伊万……”

“卢卡，不知道你还记不记得那年我对你的告解。”

“当然。”那是拉基蒂奇第一次也是唯一一次对他请求执行告解，他当时的每一句话他都记得清清楚楚：他为拉基蒂奇情窦初开而感到高兴，更有些羡慕被拉基蒂奇喜欢的女孩的幸运。

“卢卡曾经说过：他既然存在，就一定会有存在的意义，就一定会有他自身的美德。正是这样的美德让我产生倾慕，让我的爱也存在意义。确实如此，我被他的美德、美好深深吸引，愈发沦陷，情不自禁。”

“他？”莫德里奇敏锐地察觉拉基蒂奇的错误。

“你。”

“啊？”

“不是‘她’，是他，是你。卢卡……”拉基蒂奇虔诚地拉起莫德里奇的手，“我知道这样大逆不道罪无可赦，但你当年已经宽恕过我了。”

“我……”莫德里奇百口莫辩，他以为他当时喜欢的是村中同龄的小姑娘，怎么也不会想到是自己。

“尽管我还不够强大，不够沉稳，但这次危机令我意识到，或许我们不该再浪费时间了。”他曾经以为他们有的是时间，会永远朝夕相处，但这次改变了他的想法，既然已经离经叛道太远，不如拉人同行。

“可是我，你，怎么会？”莫德里奇变得有些语无伦次，猝不及防的告白让莫德里奇有些慌乱，心中仿佛有柄小锤在“砰砰”地敲击他的心房。

“当人的心灵受到诱惑时，其唯一的美德就是去爱迷住你的对象。我已被你迷住太久，我也爱了你太久。”

听到“爱”这个词，莫德里奇的脸彻底地红了，他也终于为自己近一年来对拉基蒂奇越来越多的关注和纵容找到了理由——并不是因为那是他亲手带大的孩子——他们的家，扎达尔的小修道院里半数的孩子都是他带大的——而是因为他也被他吸引。他也爱他。

“伊万……我……”莫德里奇敛下眼睑，金色的长睫毛微微颤抖着，似乎在想着什么措辞，但他又哪有拉基蒂奇那么会说话，况且他觉得此时此刻所有的语言都是那么苍白，“上帝会宽恕我们的。”然后他上前轻轻地吻住了拉基蒂奇的唇。

*

“灵魂上一切大罪皆会因妥当的告解而获赦。说吧，将你的罪过说出来，祈求天主的宽恕和原谅。”

“如果我说出来，您会告发我吗？”

“不，我们永不会将告解所听得的事情宣扬出去。”

“但是如果我要求您去告发呢？”

“我从没这样做过，也从没人这样要求过。但我想我会征求主教的意见。”

“感谢上帝。最好让所有人都知道：如果有人要从圣殿那么高的地方跳下去，那么他只能在天主的律法上摔得粉身碎骨——我发现了一桩玷污这所神圣殿堂的丑事，这违反了不准通奸的诫律，更违反了一位神父应有的职责。”

“他是谁？”

“诺坎普的继承者。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -注：  
> 1.引自《古兰经》。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

“帮助伊万的那名诺坎普的工匠叫什么？”来自扎达尔的二人没有温存很久，他们还有棘手的正事要做。

“北莱茵的马克-安德烈，马克-安德烈·特尔施特根。”

“北莱茵？”他们在第一次探索通往藏书室的密道时莫德里奇就怀疑过诺坎普应有一位熟悉机械机关的巧匠，而皮克的话将嫌疑指向了一位和厄齐尔同样来自莱茵河畔的人，“我需要去找一下安德烈，阿尔瓦塞特的那位。伊万好好休息一会儿，罗纳尔多神父保证过不会再有闯入者了。”

拉基蒂奇只能点了点头，“卢卡也要小心。”

莫德里奇在诺坎普西侧的古老大教堂中找到了伊涅斯塔，他想知道诺坎普所有僧侣、仆役的籍贯。伊涅斯塔让身边的见习僧去找布斯克茨取记录册，而他与莫德里奇则坐下旁听教皇使者和法王使臣的辩论。

尽管辩论会是政治博弈的棋子，但其中的思想和方法还是值得僧侣学习，因此诺坎普的僧侣很多都来旁听，莫德里奇低声询问伊涅斯塔人群中是否有特尔施特根的身影。

伊涅斯塔表示特尔施特根并非修道院的僧侣，虽然虔诚，但这种场合也是不常出现的。

莫德里奇却觉得他更加可疑。

法王使团斥责了卜尼法斯八世横征暴敛，他对于金钱的需求比历代教皇都高，耶稣只有一袋金币，但卜尼法斯八世却有数不清的金库，他们主张天主教应该回归摩罗尼的彼得统治时期的守贫思想，找回方济各派的初心。

“一些靠冥思苦想摒弃自我之路、克服疲乏的本笃会修士又有什么初心呢？他们对一切都是那么不屑一顾，在他们的心里所有的一切都是欺骗，都是臭烘烘的，都散发着谎言的恶臭——这违背了天父的仁慈之心，这辜负了替我们受难的耶稣。”教皇的使者替他们的教宗申辩着。

期间，两方为首的使者皆一言未发，他们都想早点结束这场辩论。

那名被伊涅斯塔遣走取户籍册的见习僧两手空空趔趔趄趄地跑进来，贴着边尽量不引人注意地来到伊涅斯塔身边小声汇报了什么。

莫德里奇本能地感觉不对劲。

果然，伊涅斯塔边听见习僧汇报边看向莫德里奇这边，愁眉不展。

莫德里奇已经站起身准备上前询问了。

“这位兄弟，你有什么话要说吗？”教皇的使者原本就眼高于顶，面对颓势有些失去风度，以为莫德里奇站起来是要发言，语气不善地责问他。

突然被点名的莫德里奇只得说出他的观点——不同于他们双方的第三种观点：“我觉得这次辩法会不会收获效果，经验和教训是可以传达的，全知全能的主以各种神迹、神谕甚至遣亲子耶稣来向我们传达他的思想他的经验，从而让我们获得知识。但智慧是无法传达的，一个智者努力表达的智慧听起来总是很蠢，试图说服其他人的行为更蠢，我想这场无谓的辩论应该适可而止了。”

在场的众人一片哗然，伊涅斯塔却站起来确认了莫德里奇的话，辩法会结束，诺坎普的僧侣各自回到房间祷告，双方使者移步东门——守门人的房舍。

又一起命案发生了。

*

守门人特尔施特根是被人从后面袭击，钝器击打了他的头部。

“他背对着门口，我想是一个他熟识的人来敲门，他转身的时候被袭击的。”

守门人的房间被翻得很乱，很明显袭击他的人在他的房间寻找着什么。

莫德里奇将守门人的尸体小心翼翼地翻了过来。伊涅斯塔上前确认了他的身份。

“这是什么？”卡卡目光犀利地发现了守门人手中紧紧攥着的东西。

“是僧侣的袍子！”莫德里奇递给伊涅斯塔，伊涅斯塔却摇摇头表示诺坎普所有的僧侣都有相同质地的袍子，无法分辨这块碎片属于谁。

“那还不好说？一个个地查，谁的袍子有破损就是谁的。”罗纳尔多的话让佩佩跃跃欲试摩拳擦掌起来。

“枢机主教，我想请您帮我翻译一下这段话。”莫德里奇则把卡卡拉到一边，用特尔施特根桌上的笔，将他在藏书室看到的阿拉伯文——他以为是《启示录》的那本书的封面绘制了出来。

“这是——”卡卡震惊地看向莫德里奇，“你从哪里看到的？”

“是《古兰经》吗？”莫德里奇小声问道。

卡卡点了点头，也小声地问道，“尽管我知道诺坎普的藏书室里有着伊比利亚半岛乃至地中海区域最庞大的书目收藏，不乏十字军东征时期缴获的异教徒典籍，但卢卡此时此刻提出，莫非与案件有关？”

莫德里奇佩服卡卡的敏锐，他原本听说卡卡憎恶异教徒到看到阿拉伯文就会拔剑净化，却没想到他能如此冷静地分析。

“是的，我想我大概知道这一系列的可怕罪案的前因后果了，但我还缺一个嫌疑人。”于是他又转身向伊涅斯塔求证了一些事情。

*

“主教，我有罪。”

“我在听，我的孩子。”拉莫斯藏在告解室中，刻意压低了嗓音，捂着嘴说道——他太好奇皮克的秘密了，每次皮克下山布道——准确地说是去看那个孩子回来后，都会来找圣胡安告解。这其中一定有什么问题。

“看着那个孩子一天天长大，我的负罪感也一天天加深。我在想我们这样做是否是正确的，仁慈的主又是否会原谅我们。”

“说出来，我的孩子，将你的罪孽说出来，你就会感到好受一些，至于能不能得到宽恕，那是主的事——主总会原谅。”

“我……金钱无法弥补失去双亲的缺憾，衣食无忧也不代表心灵能够得到平静。那个孩子不应为我们的错误承担后果。”

“我在听。”

“拉莫斯？”皮克突然意识到告解室另一头的圣胡安充满了不对劲，再仔细分辨那声音——“你他妈胆子太大了！”

皮克冲出告解室，将拉莫斯拖了出来扔在地上。

“哎哟！老子的腰！老子的屁股！”

“你应该被逐出诺坎普。”

“就因为探听你的秘密未遂？得了，你不舍得。”尽管拉莫斯坐在地上，但他并不再惧怕黏在他身上的这双蓝眼睛，反而是他的目光似乎要扒光皮克身上的衣服。

“反正都听了一半，不如就说出来，你知道，有人倾诉的感觉还不错。不是告解的那种，那只能得到同样的结论：‘上帝会宽恕你我的孩子’。”

“那么你的秘密呢？”皮克表现出一丝松动。

拉莫斯显然愣了愣，随即又笑了出来，“你在试探我。”

“那不是我一个人的秘密，我不能说。就像你的。”

“我的？你都知道些什么？”拉莫斯突然警惕起来。

“我什么都不知道，因为我比你更加懂得分寸。”

拉莫斯沉默了一下，似乎想到一个好方法：“既然我们都有永远不能说的属于他人的秘密，那不如我们做点属于自己的秘密，比那些更邪恶，更不能说的。”

皮克不解。

拉莫斯则看了一眼圣堂尽头的耶稣受难像，然后将脚抬起，脚尖搭在皮克的胯下，隔着厚重的黑袍摩挲着那个很有用的地方。

“你——”

“来吧，一想到要在这里、当着我们慈悲济世的兄弟，做些肮脏的事我就硬了……”

“你在说什么昏话！”皮克明知这样不对，浑身的血液却无法阻拦地向下涌去。

“来啊，今晚过后，你就有了一个可以和我分享的、最阴暗最龌龊的小秘密了，也不用再为他人的秘密而困扰了，我们犯下了比那还重的罪，罪无可逭。”

*

莫德里奇沿着阴暗的通道进入三楼的藏书室——哈维不在那里，他被虚弱的圣胡安叫走了——在那之前他们有过短暂的对话：

“莫德里奇神父。”哈维垂头丧气地走在前面，被莫德里奇叫住。

“哈维神父，我想请教一个问题。方才辩法会的时候您在哪里？”

“你是在怀疑我杀了特尔施特根？上帝保佑。我没有，我在图书馆整理书目，因为我发现那里的书总是会在夜间变动位置，从莫德里奇神父到来之后。”哈维的暗示已经很明显，莫德里奇本应说出实情，但他们夜夜擅闯禁地一定会让哈维会怒不可遏，但他显然也不想说谎，于是以另一个问题巧妙地避开了话锋。

“您是说还有别人知道如何在半夜大门锁上之后进入藏书室？”

“这……”

“哈维神父，我知道安德烈在告解过程中知道了某些罪恶的事却不能说，但现在已经发生了三起命案，显然都与藏书室的秘密有关联……”

“你还是在怀疑我？”

“不，我只是认为有一个人知道藏书室的秘密，于是想将所有知道这个秘密的人都杀掉。”

“那又与拉莫斯修士有什么关系呢？别忘了你一开始只是来寻找他的。”

“或许天性好动的拉莫斯修士知道了什么秘密，或者有关厄齐尔修士正在缮写的那本《古兰经》……”

“《古兰经》？那本不是《启示录》吗？作为图书馆长博览群书习得各种语言是必备的要素，你休想骗我。”

“我确认过，那本是《古兰经》——起码厄齐尔修士手中的那本是——或许有人偷偷潜入藏书室调换了两本书，并且与这本书有关的人都会遭遇不幸。”

“不可能，特尔施特根与藏书室毫无关联。你觉得特尔施特根的死很可疑，想给它一个意义，但死亡本身就没有意义——所以死亡才让人害怕——但你不能因此怀疑和藏书室有关的每一个人。”

“并不是每一个人，我已经有了一个猜测，请您让我把话说完。那之后，您会告诉我我的猜测是否正确。”

一开始，他怀疑所有人，然后他有了几个重点怀疑的对象，却又被新的线索扰乱了视线，然后出现了新的嫌疑人。但真相早晚都会如退潮时的礁石一样露出水面。

莫德里奇将他所知道的与他猜测的一并告诉哈维，“综合这些，我怀疑这位犯下重罪的人对藏书室的了解甚至比您多，您是否有这方面的嫌疑人可以提供？”

“我……无可奉告。”

“哈维神父，现在知道藏书室秘密的人只有您了，我怕您会成为他的下一个目标。”

“我要去找主教了，恕不奉陪。”

“那么我只能靠我自己了。”莫德里奇目送哈维离开，才小声地说出这句。

“武器库的十四……就是arsenal的第一个字母a和第四个字母e……”莫德里奇踮起脚尖，在那个刻有诡异符号的书架上按动相应的符号，开启了一个暗盒，暗盒中是拉动书架的机关把手。

他将手放在那个机关上，马上，他就能看见那一直藏在幕后的黑手，直面整件事的始作俑者了。

*

“我发现了一桩玷污这所神圣殿堂的丑事，这违反了不准通奸的诫律，更违反了一位神父应有的职责。”

“他是谁？”

“诺坎普的继承者——蒂埃里·亨利。”

“说下去，我的孩子。”

“就在昨天晚上，我看到，趁着月色我看到，一个黑色长发的巫女浑身赤裸地跨坐在一个受到诱惑的僧侣身上，在夜色的掩护下做着苟且的事，耶稣基督，原谅我那些事我说不出口。愿上帝饶恕我们，不要降罪于诺坎普。”

“你说得都是真的？”

“千真万确，您可以私下调查，来确认我说的话。”

*

“你来了，我的朋友。”密室的门缓慢又无声地打开，莫德里奇在缓缓出现的桌台后面看见了令他一点也不意外的面孔。

“亨利神父。”

“你果然不负我的期望，过来，我们聊一聊，然后我就会放了拉莫斯修士——他是勇敢的，也是无辜的。”

莫德里奇才不信他的鬼话，“厄齐尔修士与特尔施特根都是无辜的。”

“不，他们试图用我最珍贵的典籍来威胁我，甚至还想要销毁它。”提起那本《古兰经》一向举止优雅的亨利神父有些激动，“尤其是梅苏特，我对他那样好，甚至将他视作我的弟子，无知的异教徒也就罢了，连他也要亵渎《古兰经》，简直大逆不道。”

“因为您想要对他最珍视的朋友下手。”

“朋友？他们只是一群妄言真主又自以为是的蠢货。与异教徒做朋友？”

“但是拉莫斯修士就可以。真挚的友情可以跨越信仰、像上帝一样包容谦和。您方才不也自称是我的朋友吗？”

“很好，很好。坐过来，我的朋友。”亨利指了指他身旁的位置。

“请您先把熏香熄灭，我想用清醒的状态和您对话。”

“狡猾的小狐狸。”亨利拿起手边的水壶，向香炉里倒了点水，熄灭了那会令人产生幻觉的熏香。

“和我说说你的推测。”

“这就是那本引起一切悲剧的《古兰经》吗？”莫德里奇却盯着面前桌台上镶着金的古籍。

“我的朋友，我年纪大了，不适合说激烈和气愤的话，可是我心里不满且激动。我不愿从你嘴里再一次听到这种不尊重的言语。”

“是我的错，我应该尊重一切智慧的结晶。”莫德里奇谦卑地回复。

这时，从他们身后的书架后的墙壁里发出了声响。

“啊，我们勇敢的拉莫斯修士正在表达他的义愤填膺。”

“听起来他精神尚佳。”

“这是自然。他还有用处。”

“您说过会放了他。”

“的确。”

莫德里奇点了点头，心中却盘算着如何击倒他的对手拯救他的朋友。于是他将他推测出来的一切娓娓道来试图拖延时间——他留了信给众人，只是他不知道他们要花费多久的时间才能说服墨守成规的哈维放他们进来藏书室。

“你是从什么时候怀疑到我的？”

“我从没怀疑过您，我只是知道这里、那堵墙的后面能解释一切。”

“那你是怎么去到我房间找到密室钥匙的？”

“并没有，是厄齐尔修士给了我暗示。书架上那些符号，我破解了它们。”

“厉害，是我小瞧了你。”

“不，这需要太多的巧合和运气，若不是悲天悯人的天父指引，我可能一辈子没有办法找到拉莫斯修士，当然，也要感谢您对于圣骨堂入口的提示。”

“那是我另一次小瞧你，我以为你们会被困在里面被哈维发现然后驱逐。”

“所以您在第二日制造了一具假的拉莫斯修士的尸体，想让我终止调查。”

“没错。”

“然后我们发现了那本《古兰经》。”

“你的小朋友还因此发了梦。”

莫德里奇并不意外亨利所知道的，他一向认为既然圣骨堂有秘密通道，那么这高塔的其他地方也一定有，始作俑者或许就在某个或者每个晚上都从那里窥视他们。

“但第二日我并没有见到那本书。”

“对，我把它拿了出来。”

“进而被厄齐尔修士偷了出来以交换拉莫斯修士的命。”

“叛徒。”

莫德里奇摇了摇头，“交易失败，您袭击了他，而皮克神父不幸路过成了替罪羊。”

“哼，他并不无辜。甚至可以说罪有应得。就是他，是他打乱了我的全部计划。毁掉诺坎普的计划。光复穆瓦希德王朝*的计划。”

“您是指他褫夺了您的继承权吗？”

“对，就是他构陷了我，造谣我与一名女巫通奸。可怕的是，他不知用什么方法蛊惑了那个贱妇，冒着被烧死的境地也要指证与我有染。但因为是告解举报，这件事并没有被宣扬出去。”

“仁慈的圣胡安。”

“哈，仁慈？你以为没有他的指使，杰拉德那个胆小鬼会这么做吗？他骨子里还是一个长不大的孩子，对那个老东西唯命是从。他会为了顶替我成为诺坎普的继承人而牺牲一个无辜的生命吗？你看看做完那件恶事之后颓废成什么样子？正因如此，我才发现了是他。那个老东西只是为了保存诺坎普的颜面。”谈及往事，亨利不由激动起来。“但他也错在这里，这件事无法张扬，除了烧死了那个女人，剥夺了我的继承权，他没办法再对我做别的，他早就察觉了我的真实信仰——他应该杀了我的。”

“因为您得知了藏书室的秘密？”

“对，只有历代图书馆长才能知道的秘密，而谁是图书馆长谁就是下一任的主教。相信没有人告诉你这点。”

“是的。如果早一点知道，或许能避免特尔施特根的死，使您的双手少沾些鲜血。”

“我并不在乎满手鲜血，安拉说过那都是确保唯一真主的必要牺牲。我本意继承诺坎普再昭告天下我是真主的仆人，让天主教蒙羞，让诺坎普倒塌，让被驱逐、散落在各地隐藏起来的柏柏尔人重新聚集，都怪老胡安和皮克。不过，近来我也发现了他的把柄，他那可耻的阴暗的小秘密。”亨利笑得一脸得意。

此时墙中又发出动静。莫德里奇也意识到了亨利发现了什么。

“对，即便没有梅苏特那个小叛徒，我一样会抓住拉莫斯，让皮克难堪，让他抓狂，最终暴露他与拉莫斯的苟且之事，同样可以达到让诺坎普蒙羞的作用。所以我说拉莫斯还有用，我不会让他死。”

“您在袭击了厄齐尔修士之后并没有在他的房间找到那本书——我当时看到了，但当我再去取的时候又不见了，我本以为是被凶徒——请原谅我的愚蠢我当时以为是特尔施特根——拿走了，但后一桩命案的发生让我确定了那本书的重要性。应该是厄齐尔修士恳求他的好友，如果他出事了，一定要将那本书取出来交给院长，那是他的最后一重保险，但是他没有告诉可怜的特尔施特根提防你，于是在您登门造访时，他才会让您进门，给了您偷袭他的机会。”

“漂亮的推测，彷如亲见，我果然没看错你。”

“下一步您就将铲除我，转移拉莫斯修士，再回到人群中去，继续等待抓狂的皮克神父要求开启禁地，届时他一定会给出原因，让圣胡安主教失望，将他驱逐或烧死，即便真的开启了禁地，他们也会一无所获。”

“不，那太便宜他了，我会在他失去一切之后，将他关在这里，同那位拉莫斯修士一墙之隔却找不到机关将他释放，直到两个人都饿死。”

墙里的噪声更大了，莫德里奇都怀疑自己听到了拉莫斯口吐不雅之词的声音。

“真是遗憾，我还挺喜欢你的。”亨利再一次强调，似乎他也在等待什么。

他到底在等待什么呢？时间拖得越久留给他逃跑的时间就越少，除非……

莫德里奇突然感觉哪里不对劲，身旁似乎传来了咝咝的响动，是幻觉吗？藏书室里怎么会有毒蛇呢？

但是熏香明明已经熄灭了啊，难道问题出在——那本《古兰经》上？

“你猜到了？熏香只是引子，引出书中真正的迷幻剂，两者缺一不可，因此不论是你们第二次造访这里还是厄齐尔长时间持有这本圣典，都相安无事。但一旦它们同时出现……”

莫德里奇神志有些涣散，他勉强集中起精力，只见亨利已经执着匕首慢慢靠近。

突然，那只机械小鸟从莫德里奇的挎兜中蹿了出来，直扑亨利面门，亨利吓了一跳，举起匕首格挡，却被那实心的机身撞了手腕，匕首也脱手而去。

莫德里奇趁乱抄起那本《古兰经》摊开，“初本很珍贵，但也很脆弱，亨利神父最好不要冲动”

“你放下它。”亨利瞥了眼地上的匕首，又紧紧盯着莫德里奇的手，生怕他的动作太大令脆弱不堪的书页化作齑粉。

“将藏匿拉莫斯修士的机关告诉我，我就把他还给你，再放你离开。否则就这么僵持着他们迟早会找来。”

亨利没有想到莫德里奇身上还有那么厉害的机械小鸟，一时又想不出什么两全其美的办法，只能小心翼翼地挪过去，将莫德里奇进来的那个暗门打开，站在外面，“我告诉你机关，你把书滑出来。”

莫德里奇点了点头，亨利告诉他正东方柜子的第三排第五本书是机关的把手，莫德里奇果然在那里找到了他所说的东西并开启了另一扇暗门，瘦了很多却依旧可以目露凶光的拉莫斯果然出现在墙后，但他四肢都被锁着，若是莫德里奇不将《古兰经》交给亨利，亨利狗急跳墙进来抢夺，可就没那么容易再把他骗走了，于是莫德里奇大喊一声，“关上门，我将书滑出去。”

亨利得到书的同时，密室的门也重重阖上，莫德里奇立刻将桌台推到门口堵住，但他也做好了亨利将密室从外面反锁的可能——毕竟他就是想用这种方法困死皮克。

“卢卡。”

“塞尔吉奥，你没事吧？”

“我没事，你不用管我，快去抓他。”

“我就是来找你的，他跑不掉的。”诺坎普的那种为了声誉不惜草菅人命陷害他人的行为令他不齿，他没有义务舍弃他的好友再次帮他们缉凶。

“主要是我怕他点了藏书室，那可是藏书室，火舌一舔，全变焦土。”

“所以我才要更快解开你的枷锁，伊万诺。”

“哈？”拉莫斯不知道他在叫谁，只见他的脚边突然跑过一只大耗子，吓得他大叫。

“小点声，留点力气吧。”拉莫斯这个人就是有办法让他看不见有点想，见了面又忍不住想抽他的魔力。

“这是什么？”

“伊万诺。”

“伊万诺是什么？”

“一种机关探测仪，身上还带了些小工具。比如撬锁用的和锯东西用的。”

“该夸你准备齐全未雨绸缪吗？”

“夸奖收下了，现在，闭嘴。”

“你都不想我吗？见到我不激动吗？”

“想，激动，每天都想，特别激动。再废话我就不锯锁链而是锯你的手了，我觉得这样能快点。”

“你闻到什么味了吗？”

“你才闻到吗？可能是在诺坎普待时间太长了，你的思维已经被他们同化了，真不知道该赞扬你未卜先知还是该骂你乌鸦嘴了。”亨利真的开始放火烧藏书室。

“你快走吧，你能来救我我已经很感动了，卢卡。”

“求你，闭嘴。”莫德里奇额头渗出汗水，他太了解拉莫斯，拉莫斯总是这样，看似插科打诨毫不在意，其实比谁都容易受伤，却还能云淡风轻地安慰他人。

他当然不能在这种时候丢下他一个人。

他一边锯拉莫斯四肢上的镣铐，一边让伊万诺继续寻找其他机关——那一晚它就是嗅到了机关的味道才蹿出去的，因此让莫德里奇确认了迷宫的深处确实有一间密室。

“我们会活下去的，你的皮克会找到你的。”

“艹！”拉莫斯突然捂起脸，“这都让你知道了。”

“他表现得太明显了。”

“嫌弃吗？”

“……是爱啦！他爱你蠢货。”

*

诺坎普这场大火烧了三天三夜，那号称伊比利亚半岛最大的图书馆被无情地毁去大半。

在下山的路上宗教审判所抓住了怀抱异教徒典籍逃跑的亨利，据说后来他被带到了教宗的面前，但并不是因为他对诺坎普的恶行和杀人的罪行，而是因为辱骂教宗被处以火刑。

厄齐尔在半个月后也能下地走路了，在卡卡与罗纳尔多的帮助下，他被悄悄地送回故里。

一年后，罗纳尔多再一次作为法王的使者，被卜尼法斯八世招至米兰，传闻原本凶多吉少的罗纳尔多在那里被红衣的枢机主教多方照应，并且在卜尼法斯八世被腓力四世拘捕后，二人携手云游，传教去了遥远的东方。

莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇回到了扎达尔那片山丘上的小修道院中，继续种田、修机械小动物、戏弄年轻的见习僧的平静生活。

直到有一天，一个花臂的大汉和一个长腿的僧侣敲开了小修道院的大门。

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -注：  
> 1.穆瓦希德王朝：Muwahhidun，中世纪柏柏尔人在北非及西班牙南部建立的伊斯兰教王朝（1147～1269年）。  
> 2.那个孩子，小雅各布，是皮克收买的那个妓*女的孩子，因为妓女得了重病，没剩几天好活，又担心幼子，接受了皮克的条件，诬陷亨利，甘心被烧死。皮克负责抚养资助那个孩子，但看着他无依无靠心中又无比悔恨，怀疑自己的做法是否正确，并且自认罪孽深重放弃了继承修道院。


End file.
